


Say Something

by Blazesurrender, KanraKixystix



Series: Hanahaki Clone Wars AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Copious Use of Mando'a, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Nobody is Dead, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oh My God They Were Bunkmates, Pining, Sex Pollen, So much angst, The Bed is Too Small, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazesurrender/pseuds/Blazesurrender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraKixystix/pseuds/KanraKixystix
Summary: Jango Fett had an undiscovered genetic predisposition to Hanahaki Disease. This leads to unfortunate developments as the Clone Wars progress.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-27-5555 | Fives & CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Hanahaki Clone Wars AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602700
Comments: 73
Kudos: 196
Collections: Captain Rex Stuff, TexWash's Must Reads and Rereads





	1. Chapter One: A Concerning Discovery and Continued Denial of Self

**Author's Note:**

> I will add tags as we add to the story. There will for sure be dub-con elements in chapter three, due to sex pollen, and HEAVY angst from the very beginning. Seriously. Mind the tags, they're here for a reason. I'll try to post new chapters at least once a week, most likely on Wednesdays/Thursdays unless my schedule changes.
> 
> I will incorporate story arcs from TCW, but they will likely be rearranged slightly.
> 
> Shout out to EmmaPhoenix for helping to clean up the first chapter and offering to do the same for future chapters as well!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody has feelings that he refuses to acknowledge, despite all the Jedi and the clones under their command having been informed of a disease creeping through the Clones' ranks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warning for this chapter, just some pretty tame angst and some canon-typical battle shenanigans.

When Cody and Rex arrive in the briefing room, the foreboding atmosphere immediately washes over them. General Anakin Skywalker's restless pacing would be enough to put the two Clone leaders on edge, but it's the disquiet in General Kenobi's expression that has them both itching to do something, _anything_ , to resolve the tension in the air. Two sets of blue eyes turn toward them when Rex and Cody step into the room. Skywalker can't hide his grimace when he breaks the silence, “There’s been another death.” Their spines stiffen, a chill seeping through the air. Despite the ongoing war and resulting casualties, both leaders know what the General is referring to.

“They haven’t found a cause?” Cody carefully keeps his voice steady. It wouldn’t do to cause the Generals, _‘or Rex,’_ his mind offers helpfully, concern over a cough.

The thinly hidden unease and sorrow in General Kenobi's voice resonates with the pair, “Nothing that makes scientific sense. It seems to start as a mild cough, which grows in severity as the flowers do. Once the disease progresses to the next stage, the petals begin pulling from the blossoms, coming up with the coughs… ejection of full blooms indicates the beginning of the final stage.” He pauses, weighing his next words carefully, “It seems to not be contagious to beings who aren’t clones.”

Through the pounding of his heart in his ears, Rex asks, “So is it contagious to us then, Generals?” Cody's blood runs cold at the thought that such a disease could sweep through the entire clone army.

It's with a shake of his head that General Skywalker cuts in, “As far as we’ve learned, no.” In an uncharacteristic display, the younger Jedi seemed to measure his next words, “The medics and mind-healers, they’ve been working with some of the… more advanced patients.” Winces flash around the room. Jedi and clone leaders alike made sure to stay updated on the strange disease which had been claiming slowly increasing numbers of clone troopers’ lives. Skywalker seems to gather his strength, before pushing on, “When the medics and mind-healers worked together, they found that every single patient afflicted with the Flowering Lung disease was also experiencing emotional turmoil. From what the medics have found, the stage of the disease is dependent on the length of time the patient has suffered emotionally."

Cody shivers at the thought of so many brothers, friends, companions in arms suffering through the war just for death to claim them through a physical manifestation of emotional torment. Shuddering, but able to mostly keep the tremor from his voice, Rex speaks up again, “Did each of them present with the same emotional trauma?” Skywalker braces his shoulders and answers, looking vaguely ill at what he’s saying, “Every patient affected physically by the… growths… also felt a deep measure of unrequited love.”

Icy dread trickles down his spine as Cody asks reluctantly, “The medics reported that they would attempt surgery to remove the growths; how has their success been on that front?”

General Skywalker seems to withdraw further from the conversation; losing good men to a disease which feeds on something as tragic and personal as unrequited love seems to strike a chord in him. His hesitation allows his former Master to answer this time, “The surgeries have had a near one-hundred percent survival rate…” he trails off, clearly not having given the complete answer yet and seems perturbed when he forces himself onward, “Every surgery performed so far has resulted in the loss of the feelings of love.”

Chilly numbness settles heavy and thick around Cody's heart. He shivers again, and swallows back another cough. _‘Haar'chak!’_ he curses to himself, _‘I just have a cough, that’s all! Surely I’m not-”’_ he risks a glance at the Captain who seems to be vibrating with dismay, _‘in love?’_ The denial rings false even in his own head. A warm indecipherable feeling wells up in his chest, thawing the frosty weight there, and he clears his throat.

General Skywalker's deep drown casts dark shadows across his face when he activates the holo-map. Firmly, he presses on, "That wasn't the only reason we called you here Rex, Cody." Determined and definitive, his tone hardens, "We've received some incomplete intel. The rest can be gathered," he shifts the holo-map before pointing, "here."

Rex immediately protests, “That’s in CIS territory; you’re not going alone, sir!” The outburst earns him a grin from his General and an appreciative nod. Anakin’s voice echoes with confidence, “I wouldn’t dream of letting you miss out on all the fun! Besides, just because we’re not looking for a fight doesn’t mean a fight won’t come looking for us!” That remark earns a thinly veiled laugh from General Kenobi. Rex’s eyes spark with pride in his General’s faith in him, despite his neutral expression. Cody feels something squeeze unpleasantly in his chest, a feeling which he dismisses immediately. Petty emotions have no place in a Commander’s thoughts when battle is potentially on the horizon. And knowing Skywalker and Rex as well as he does, battle is guaranteed to be imminent, despite the General’s desire to prove his former Master wrong.

Cody impatiently swallows down another cough, “General Kenobi, shouldn’t you and I run this mission? General Skywalker has a tendency to use "aggressive negotiations" as a first resort. No offense, General.”

Skywalker huffs a noise that almost seems like a laugh, “From the intel we’ve gathered so far, aggressive negotiations shouldn’t be a problem!” With that, the Generals turn their focus to each other, and begin discussing the logistics, so they can have some semblance of a plan going into this. General Kenobi patiently shakes his head in resigned amusement while his former Padawan gesticulates emphatically, clearly already having developed some hare-brained escapade. 

The Captain and Commander stand silently, signing to each other about whether General Kenobi or Skywalker should go on this mission, and which General should stand by for backup. Their conversation dwindles and the pair continues to watch their Jedi with amusement, arms almost brushing as they watch their Generals arguing. Neither of them is only listening to the words however. They listen to the tones, Kenobi’s Coruscanti lilt almost betraying his affection for the younger Jedi, and Skywalker's evident excitement at planning the mission. They watch General Skywalker growing ever more animated as he tries to make his point. The younger Jedi flails in exasperation while his former Master mostly succeeds at hiding his amusement. The debrief shifts to discussing their next immediate action, and both clone leaders tune back in with Skywalker’s next words, “Don’t _worry_ Obi-wan. I’ll have Rex and the 501st with me. Everything will be fine.”

_'Damn right it will'_ Rex thinks to himself, nodding in agreement with his General.

Cody’s chest feels tight and he fails to stifle a cough. Rex turns to him in concern, which makes the tightness uncurl just slightly, “Are you alright, Cody?” He opens his mouth to reply, forcefully clears his throat, and manages to grit out “Fine; just a cough.” The three other people in the briefing room cast glances at him with varying degrees of concern, but to Cody’s relief no one pushes the issue. Rex opens his mouth as if to say something additional to Cody about it, but resolutely turns to his General, “When do we need to depart, sir?” Cody mentally sighs as he chokes back another irritating, unproductive cough. _‘I wish I would hurry up and recover from this cough.’_ The Commander grouses to himself, _‘I don’t need the Jedi- or Rex- to be worrying about me while we’ve still got a war to win.'_

It’s with grim determination, and no surprise, that General Kenobi informs Cody that Skywalker had not only crashed the cruiser after getting it blown in half, but that the CIS had been far more prepared than expected and the younger General needed reinforcements. Cody bites back the question he wants to ask, clearing his throat roughly again, and General Kenobi turns searching blue eyes on him. His eyes soften minutely and he gently, quietly informs the Clone Commander that there had been no communication since, from Skywalker or Rex or any of the troopers, that the CIS had jammed their signals before more than request for reinforcements could come in. Fear grips Cody’s heart, freezing and sharp in his chest, making it hard to breathe.

Once the 212th cruiser lands gracefully next the smoking wreckage of Anakin’s arrival, despite the volleys of fire from the enemy's infantry, Cody and Obi-wan launch their attack. Immediately, General Kenobi leads the troops out to the chaos on the surface, gliding through the air and slicing through the combat droids that had been waiting to meet them. Both of the leaders of the 212th scan the active battlefield, even as they plunge into combat with their respective weapons. General Skywalker is easy enough to locate, blue lightsaber flashing, his eyes wild with the thrill of the fight. His General takes out every droid between him and his former apprentice, carving his way through to him with comfortable grace that stems from decades of practice.

Desperately, Cody fires shot after shot, carving his own frenzied path through the droids in an attempt to catch any glimpse of familiar blue-accented armor. Desperation sours into terror and dread as he takes out droid after droid. Finally he catches a glimpse, a flash of blue-streaked clone armor through the trunks of the trees in a small clearing. Before the Commander can blast his way through to him, Rex gets blasted in the leg from behind, barely managing to catch himself as he stumbles.

The panicked howl that leaves Cody's throat barely sounds human, and he immediately takes out the droids responsible. Lunging to Rex’s side on the battlefield, his relief at seeing the Captain alive is tempered by the active warfare still shattering the world around them. The 212th and 501st work together seamlessly, taking out battle-droids left, right, and center. A roar, too close for comfort, indicates that the arrival of more droid reinforcements is fast approaching. Cody chances another glance at Rex, who is somehow still upright and taking out more droids than he misses, so Cody decides to stick close to him and keep one eye on him for the duration of the battle.

It’s a good thing too; the next wave of droids crashes upon them. A thought briefly flits to the surface of Cody’s mind, _‘Naysol par kaysh bralir,’_ before he shoves it back to focus on protecting the Captain of the 501st. Cody manages to take out the droids, but in the next instant Rex hurls himself at the Commander just as a thermo-blast from a tank knocks them both to the ground. The Commander is back on his feet in an instant, renewed vigor flooding his limbs as he fires a shot up the barrel of the tank’s canon, causing it to jam. In the seconds he’d bought them, Rex manages to sit up, eyes glazing with pain despite his next words, “I’m _fine_. We have to move before they get their weapons back online.” Wordlessly, Cody braces an arm around Rex’s back, half dragging the Captain back to the ship, hauling him behind trees to protect him from the worst of the artillery when the fire is too thick to run through.

The pair spot the Generals working back-to-back, their effortless synchronous dance belied by their heated argument. Skywalker deflects a blaster bolt into a tank as Kenobi manipulates the force to shove a squad of droids hard enough that they shatter against the cliff face. Snarkily quoting the younger Jedi's previous cocky reassurances that everything would be _fine_ , General Kenobi summons a fallen blaster into his free hand, firing and deflecting and quipping. The Generals call out the signal to retreat, they’ve got the second half of the intel they came for, now they must withdraw back to report to the council. General Skywalker gives his former Master a glare, before following the troops back to the intact cruiser, pointedly ignoring the smoldering wreckage of the half-ship he’d crash-landed.

They’ve suffered enough casualties that the 212th and 501st were able to squeeze together on the 212th’s cruiser. It was a good thing _one_ of their craft had landed unscathed, since Anakin had managed to get shot down by CIS forces. Neither company complained about sharing quarters; they worked together in the field often enough that living together during travel came easily to them. Most of them. While the remainder of the troopers split themselves with relative ease into groups of three to five troops, Cody and Rex were left share with each other.

Rex barely manages to keep the pain-filled tremor from his voice as he requests to delay his debrief until 0930. The request is barely out of his mouth before his General grants it, “You did some good work today Rex. I’ll see you no sooner than 1200 to debrief." Rex dips his head, and withdraws. The moment he leaves the Generals and Commander in the debriefing room, his footsteps begin to drag, his limp announcing itself. Several troopers from both companies respectfully ask if he needs assistance but he waves them off, and with a carefully steady pace heads toward the quarters he’s supposed to share with Cody. The Commander had stayed at his side on the battlefield, despite the fact that Cody could certainly have done more damage if he’d allowed him to be overwhelmed by droids. He makes it to the assigned quarters and is barely out of his armor when he collapses face-first, onto the cot.

The minute Rex is out of the room, Cody’s carefully neutral expression shifts into something dark. He turns to General Skywalker and waits for an opportunity to join his own General in berating the younger Jedi for crashing yet _another_ cruiser and getting swept up in another unwinnable battle. Cody tries not to think about how close Rex had been to being completely overwhelmed by the enemy. _‘If I hadn’t arrived when I did-’_ he roughly shakes the thought away, swallowing past the lump in his throat before he could cough.

Skywalker doesn’t protest much though, a sense of bone weary tiredness emanating from him. General Kenobi pauses, takes a breath and quietly, intended only for Anakin’s ears, murmurs, “I could have lost you. We lost so many today, and one of them could have been you.” Anakin sways where he stands, the gravity of the situation finally sinking in. Expressions of affection from Obi-wan were exceptionally rare, to have earned one at all is significant. He feels Obi-wan’s grief as if it were his own, and manages to catch the hint of guilty relief that Obi-wan felt at his survival. The Generals come to something of an agreement about where to set down to officially count their losses. _Finally_ , Cody can get to his quarters and maybe catch some much needed sleep.

The pleasant, steady hum of the ship rushing through hyperspace is almost enough to soothe Cody's tattered nerves. It's only once the door to his quarters opens and he sees the still, softly breathing form on his bed that he remembers that Rex had been assigned to his quarters as well. Cody catches sight of the deep, badly bandaged burn which had heated through damaged armor to the back of Rex’s thigh. He inhales sharply through his teeth. The Captain opens one eye, blearily blinking up at him, and Cody feels a swell of protectiveness choke off any words he might have come up with. Cody coughs hard around a soft, stubborn flutter in his throat, which brings Rex to full alertness. Alarm shines in his amber eyes, and he attempts to rise, but is thwarted as the movement places pressure on the burn inciting a hiss of discomfort to escape his lips. Cody swallows hard, and manages to speak around the lump still in his throat, “Lay back down and let me look at you. We can’t have that burn getting infected.” 

To Cody’s surprise, Rex obeys without comment, laying on his stomach and resting his cheek on his crossed arms. The Captain watches Cody from the corner of his eye. When the Commander pulls the med-kit from under his cot, the Rex weakly protests, “I put some bacta on it-” which earns him a sharp look and a sigh of exasperation. He lets his eyes drift shut and focuses on the nimble strength of Cody’s fingers as they remove the half-done bandage job and spread fresh bacta onto the burn. The Commander’s voice is almost too soft to catch when he speaks again, as if he’s speaking for his own benefit, “I feared General Kenobi and I would be too late.” He pauses his ministrations, before kneading the bacta into Rex’s skin, as if he can convince himself of the fact that Rex is still alive if only he maintains physical contact long enough. He allows himself a brief, sleep-deprived moment to revel in the power held in the Captain’s thigh despite its injury before withdrawing to retrieve some fresh bandages.

Rex feels himself melting into the cot under the treatment, the fresh bacta cool and soothing to the burnt tissue. He reopens his eyes when Cody’s touch recedes, and watches the Commander’s tight-lipped face as he re-dresses the burn. Cody’s eyes betray how he feels: his relief at their continued survival, his exhaustion from the battle (however briefly he’d actually been in combat), and a complicated emotion Rex didn’t dare ask about. Cody lets out a soft sigh, and swallows down yet another cough. Rex rolls onto his back, leaning on the single pillow (a luxury, all things considered) and looks at the Commander, really _looks_ and opens his mouth to ask about what he sees, but no words come.

Instead, he half reaches out to the Commander, fully expecting to be rebuffed. Cody surprises both of them by taking the offered hand and tumbling wearily into Rex’s arms. Neither of them awake long enough to question it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Guide as the Words Appear:  
> Haar'chak- Damn it  
> Naysol par kaysh bralir- [Lit.] Too many for him to get the upper hand


	2. Chapter Two: Amusement and Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonists regain consciousness and rather dramatically fail to communicate with one another. Ahsoka introduces Rex to snapchat, which results in hilarity. The Generals plan a mission to investigate a mysterious planet, which Rex might be prepared for if he would just focus on the briefing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I had chapter two ready earlier than expected! I know I promised sex pollen, but Ahsoka wanted to cause some mischief this chapter. Other members of the 212th and 501st make an appearance. Brief warning for *mentioned* major character death (but nobody actually dies).

_Cody can’t find Rex. Blaster fire and deflected bolts are screaming through the air around him. Flames are consuming the world around him. He can’t find Rex. Droid after droid falls under the fire from his blaster. It’s not enough. He can’t find Rex. There’s too many of them. The Generals take out a tank and clear a path for Cody to charge through. Instead of blue accented armor, there’s a mountain of actively bleeding droid scrap. Rex’s disembodied voice begs and pleads for Cody, “Cody where are you!? I need you!? CODY!” Another blast blows away the pile of parts, and Rex’s bloodless, deathly still form is crumpled where he’d been crushed under the swarm. Cody’s chest clenches and his throat prickles with more than just terrified grief._

“No-” leaves Cody’s throat in a choked, wheezing gasp. He instinctively swallows any further noise past the itchy lump in his throat. For a moment he still feels as though he’s trapped in the clearing in his nightmare, where he’d collapsed over Rex’s broken body. It takes several minutes for his heart to stop thundering in his ears as Cody disentangles himself from the battle continuation that had been playing in his head. Memories and electric, terrifying what-ifs from yesterday’s battle still chase each other endlessly at the surface of his thoughts. Cody takes a deep-shuddering breath, attempting to emulate General Kenobi’s breathing exercises. With each breath he releases he’s drawn more fully into consciousness, until he registers the soft, thrumming heartbeat under his ear. Steady and deep in Rex’s chest, and very blessedly alive.

Slowly, he tilts his head to look at his bunkmate’s sleep-relaxed features and stifles a frustrated noise when he has to swallow the familiar itch in the back of his throat. Cody firmly ignores the scratchy desire to cough, not wanting to risk waking Rex from whatever happy dream has his lips turned up ever so slightly. He swallows past the prickling irritation in his throat and presses his ear to the firm chest beneath his head, ‘ _Just for a few more minutes,_ ’ he promises himself, ‘ _Just to know he’s alive_ ’.

The ship groans softly around them as they dock at a refueling port. It’s been much longer than a few minutes later when Cody checks the chrono, groaning when it blinks _1115_ accusingly at him. The Commander himself didn’t have anything scheduled during this rotation, but he remembers General Skywalker wanting Rex to debrief at 1200. Cody leans up, the cot much too small for the both of them to be comfortable for as long as they'd slept, and gives his (temporary) roommate a once over. Cody tells himself that it’s to check for any discomfort while he’s sleeping, but the excuse sounds weak, even to himself. With a faint sigh, he gently jostles Rex until he begins reluctantly autonomously stirring. Painstakingly, not wanting to startle Rex into damaging his wounded leg, Cody begins the process of extracting himself from his bunkmate. In a moment of sleep-addled neediness Rex tugs Cody back and mumbles, “Gedet’ye, Cod’ika. Five more minutes.” Cody lets out an amused laugh, pleasant warmth buzzing around his heart at the nickname.

“Di’kut.” An undercurrent of affection in Cody’s voice softens any bite the insult might have. He switches to basic, hoping to wake his companion up further, “You need to get ready to debrief with General Skywalker.” Rex merely grumbles something incomprehensible. Cody shakes his head in exasperation, raising his voice slightly “Ven’cuyi du’car alor’ad. Wake up, or General Skywalker will have both of our hides.” An itching ache takes up residence in his chest again and squeezes tightly around Cody’s heart, “Yours for being late, and mine for allowing you to be late!”

 _That_ got Rex to start blinking the sleep out of his eyes. A warm indecipherable emotion briefly flits across his face as two pairs of amber brown eyes meet across the short space between them. Cody prompts him again, “Your debrief with General Skywalker is in less than forty five minutes,” the determination in his voice brooks no argument, as he turns away to collect the medkit, “and I want to check that burn before you hop in the ‘fresher.” Now that Rex isn’t battle-fatigued, heat rises in his cheeks. Not at the fact that Cody wants to check the burn, that’s perfectly standard. It’s the juvenile, not-entirely joking, staggeringly hopeful retort that immediately pops into his head, ‘ _Only if you’ll join me in the ‘fresher_ ’.

There’s no way Cody won't notice the warmth creeping up Rex’s face, but he must be ignoring it or- “Come on, Rex. We need to make sure the bacta is doing its job,” -or Cody must just think that Rex is annoyed about being injured. Rex would say it was relief at having an excuse for his initial delay which made him roll over onto his stomach with only the token amount of grumbling. Unlike last night, Rex pushes his face into his forearms, doubtful that he could meet Cody’s eyes and not say something utterly ridiculous.

“Get on with it then, Cody,” Rex mutters under his breath. Despite how cautiously Cody peels the bacta patch off, the new red tender skin underneath flinches with each gentle pull. Through gritted teeth, Rex grunts, “Just rip it off would you?” In silent response strong, nimble fingers flex over the muscle of Rex’s thigh bracing it. Then with tactical precision, Cody hooks the fingers of his free hand into the patch and pulls it away with one sharp, well timed tug. The inside of Rex’s cheek swells slightly where he’d bitten in anticipation of the pain.

"Well?” He immediately regrets the waspish snap in his tone when Cody retracts his hand. The empty handprint chills where Cody had been absently kneading the muscle before. Room-temperature air shouldn’t be as cold as it feels against what feels like freshly healed skin. Rex looks up to see Cody discarding the used bacta patch and bandages. Cautiously he flexes his thigh, feeling a wave of relief that it seems to be mostly healed after resting overnight under the bacta. Cody still hasn’t made eye contact with him. Nervousness slips into his voice despite his best effort when he tentatively questions, “Cody?”

Cody makes a short noncommittal noise before choking back a cough. The sensation of something small and wet and _real_ fluttering in the back of his throat freezes Cody where he stands. The fresh bacta and clean bandages slide from Cody’s limp grasp to hit the floor with a couple of soft _thumps_ , having been forgotten in the wake of his acutely alarming realization.

Warning pain flashes across Rex’s newly healed burn as he carefully sits up. There’s something _wrong_ with the cough Cody had failed to suppress just now, he’s sure of it, but the warning glare flashed at him from usually warm brown eyes diminishes Rex’s certainty. Cody swallows, hard. When he finally speaks his voice sounds rough and raw, “Go use the sonic; if you’re quick, you’ll make it to your briefing on time.” The moment Rex steps through the door to the adjacent refresher attached to the officers’ quarters, Cody flees.

Cody is gone when Rex steps back into the room. He squashes down the swell of disappointment, pulls on his armor with a wince as he handles his healing thigh, and makes his way to the briefing room. As he’d expected, debriefing with General Skywalker passed quickly, particularly since the 212th’s General was curiously absent. With the rest of the day being his to do with as he wants, he follows his instincts and almost walks right into Ahsoka, who’s giggling behind her hand as she reads a personal data pad.

“Commander Tano,” the friendly smirk in his voice belies the formality of her title, “what’s got you busting a gut?” Being confronted about her suppressed laughter causes her to completely lose it for several moments, wheezing with raucous guffaws until Rex thumps her on the back.

Her face still shining with glee, ahsoka passes the data pad to him, not trusting herself to speak. The image on the data pad doesn’t surprise him; the Generals look like they were in the middle of one of their more dynamic discussions, what surprises him is the caption on the image ‘Our dads are arguing again’ and he finds himself barking out a laugh, which sets Ahsoka off again. They carry on that way, fresh gales of laughter provoking one another for the next several minutes. Ahsoka sets him up on a data pad so the two of them can send each other snapshots of what’s going on wherever they are, or just use the text chat feature to talk. Her eyes are still bright with poorly contained mirth, “These should work from any point in the galaxy with holo-net access!” Rex shoots her a grin, already anticipating the havoc he can help her wreak on the unsuspecting Generals.

Rex spends his next several days (accompanying General Skywalker on what turns out to be a short, easily resolved, boring mission) messing with the app. Between messing with the settings and various camera filters, he and the Jedi Apprentice managed to actually squeeze in some decent conversations. He describes his frustration with some of the younger clones under his supervision, and to his amusement she complains about General Skywalker while simultaneously defending him if Rex dares to agree with her. He’s returning to the cruiser from a visit with new cadets when he receives a ping from Ahsoka excitedly detailing her next mission: following a lead on a potential new source for kyber crystals.

The thick anticipation on the shuttle evaporates into silent amusement when Rex’s descent down the ramp is met promptly with a double armful of delighted juvenile Jedi; the Padawan is already talking his ear off about her upcoming mission, and like the good brother he is, he’s content just to listen to, and share in, her elation. Rex allows himself a small surge of protectiveness and he squeezes her a little tighter.

Two rotations later, it’s Ahsoka’s overblown response to one of his chat messages regarding Commander Cody’s skill with a blaster (among other things; after all, in Rex’s _professional_ opinion, Commander Cody excels at any skill he applies himself to), which incites him to personally seek her out and demand an explanation for the string of nonsensical emojis she had sent in reply. Much to his annoyance she bursts into a cackle when she sees him. Rex’s scowl only seems to bring more laughter to the surface, no matter how dark and menacing he tries to look. Between fits and tears of unintelligible hysterics, Ahsoka manages to get across the gist of her intent regarding the odd assortment of images, enough that Rex immediately protests her assumption.

"Commander Tano!" His voice sounds too defensive even to his own ears, "It's perfectly normal for me to feel respect and pride for the men I fight beside!"

"Oh is that all?" Her voice is teasing. She's _teasing_ him- about being impressed by the skill of someone who is, _technically_ speaking, currently one of his superiors. Rex attempts to clear his head, emphatically retorts, "Nothing more!" Cringing internally as his continued denial starts Ahsoka off on another wracking giggle-fit.

She begins to re-gather her composer enough to call him out on the hastiness of his defense, “Bantha sh-” Ahsoka bites back the rest of her exclamation as her Master rounds the corner to them, “Hello Master!” She grins slightly too wide and General Skywalker quirks an eyebrow in amused suspicion, “Oh, don’t stop your conversation on my account, I’m very interested to know what’s got you so worked up, my young Padawan.” Rex takes the moment for the gift it is and leaves the scene with his ears still burning in embarrassment at Ahsoka’s implication, before either General or Padawan can drag him back in.

The next time Rex sees General Skywalker, he’s back in the briefing room, along with General Kenobi. They’ve already pulled up the holo-map and started laying out terrain navigation strategies when Cody arrives through the door almost three minutes late. There’s something strange in his voice when he clears his throat, “Apologies Generals, I had to help a shiny find the ‘fresher.” If his tone is any indication, the rookie in question likely wouldn’t have trouble finding the refresher again any time soon. The Generals accept Cody’s offered explanation without question, but Rex feels a flicker of concern tightly coil itself in the pit of his stomach. Something is very wrong with this situation and he can’t pinpoint what it is. Rex continues only half listening to the briefing, trying to puzzle out what felt so out of place. It takes a disconcerting amount of time for him to realize that the reason Cody’s explanation sounded so wrong, was because the last rookies taken in by either Company had been picked up three months ago. Ice trickles down Rex’s spine. Cody had _lied_.

Rex is still reeling from Cody’s fabrication when General Kenobi indicates that the two of them need to select a small group of men to accompany Skywalker and themselves down to the planet; Rex swallows his questions, they had likely been answered during the briefing and he couldn’t very well ask Cody. After clearing his throat, Cody salutes with the expected, “Yes Sir!” and turns to Rex to ask who should join them only to find himself watching stiff, blue-accented shoulders retreating out the door. “Everything alright with your Captain?” General Kenobi asks the room at large. A long-suffering sigh is the only reply Cody can conjure, a mood which his General can certainly sympathize with. Skywalker casts a glance between them and throws up his hands, “Whatever is going on with Rex has nothing to do with me.” After a brief exchange of silent communication between the two Jedi and in response to his former Master’s speculatively raised eyebrow he balks, “That was ONE TIME!”

Cody eventually drags himself back to his, ' _their_ ,' quarters in frustration. Rex seems intent on entirely avoiding him until their departure. His now inexplicably elusive roommate had gone so far as to send Cody a list of potential scout candidates via data pad, despite the fact that they’re still sharing ship space. He frowns over the list, none of the troops Rex had selected had remotely relevant expertise to this mission. Annoyance and concern curl in equal measure through his chest, ‘ _Didn’t Rex pay any attention to the briefing_?’ Regardless, Cody knows a few scout troops from both their units with the requisite experience, and taps out a summons to them on his data pad. He composes an efficient response to Rex and the Generals and packs his requisite scanning equipment into a bundle.

Muted awkwardness prickles through the shuttlecraft. General Skywalker seems to be willing to ignore it, a fact for which Cody and Rex are both thankful for. As long as they can keep their wits about them once the craft has landed, the mission should proceed with minimal diversions. There is a tension along the General’s jaw and a deep furrow in one eyebrow as he concentrates on feeling what he can of the planet in the Force. He grimaces. Whatever he’d been looking for, Rex assumes he must have been unsuccessful.

Eerie stillness settles like a thick blanket in the air on the surface. Every sound seems too loud, from the crunching of their boots against the terrain, to the constant scraping caused by the jostling of their armor and ‘packs as they keep on the move. None of them wants to be down here longer than absolutely necessary. Rex leads the group in their approach to the mouth of the cave. General Skywalker reaches out to catch his shoulder in a silent order to allow him to take point from here. Despite the current thorny tension between them, Rex falls back into the habit of matching Cody's pace half a step behind. They take up the rear so they can watch the group's six. The main tunnel should lead them to the seven point fork, where they'll need to follow the path down to the catacombs and the suspiciously empty void below. There's a softly glowing organic growth creeping up the walls and clinging in graceful arcs across the roof of the cave, slowly dripping an unknown liquid back to the ground. Skywalker's whispered voice is jarringly loud in the silence, "Stay sharp men. Don't let any of that gunk touch you. We don't know what it does". Apparently even a hushed spoken voice is too much, as the cave floor shudders ominously beneath their feet. On a shared instinct, Rex bounds forward to help Cody shove Echo and Fives toward General Skywalker before the cave floor crumbles away, sending Cody and Rex plummeting into the yawning shadowy black of the catacombs.

* * *

There are three things Rex realizes simultaneously as he regains consciousness.

Number one: he'd fallen into a relatively shallow pool of unknown substance and unknown origin.

Number two: he’d lost his helmet in the fall, his armor was cracked (again), and the foreign substance was quickly soaking through his blacks and into the skin already exposed to it.

Number three, and most distressingly: Cody is nowhere to be seen.

* * *

There are three things Cody realizes simultaneously as he regains consciousness.

Number one: he'd fallen into a relatively shallow pool which, judging by the consistency and viscosity, he felt he could safely assume alleged “strange substance” rumored to be the source of innumerable offenses. The reason they’d been sent down to investigate this spooky planet in the first place. Cody grimly checks that off the list of things to report to the Generals.

Number two: he'd somehow lost his helmet, both gauntlets, and a shin-guard in the fall and the foreign substance was already soaking through his blacks and into the skin in contact with it.

Number three, and most distressingly: Rex is nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Rex sits up and grimaces at the way his blacks stick to him. He drags himself out of the shallow pool, calling out at the top of his lungs, "Cody?!" A taunting, desperate, mockery of an echo of his voice calls back, "Cody?! Cody? cody?" He shivers despite the flush creeping under his armor. He continues to call out, gaining speed until he's sprinting down the cavern's passageways, the sound of his own footsteps and frantic shouts echoing back at him, compounding his heightening anxiety about this whole situation.

Meanwhile in another part of the cave, Cody has hauled himself out of the pool. He quickly assesses his own status, and realizes that he feels warm. Warmer than should be normal in a chilly underground tunnel system. He gathers his breath to call out for Rex, but hears his own name echoing in Rex's voice. Coming toward him. It takes him a moment to realize that the way his body is responding to hearing his name in Rex's voice isn't normal. He shouldn’t feel this sharply flooded with heat just from the sound of his name, no matter whose lips it falls from. Cody’s chest aches as it constricts, “ _At least that’s relatively familiar_ ,” he thinks bitterly to himself as he makes the only decision he can, while he’s still in his right mind. It's with as much strength as Cody can muster to compel his body to turn away from Rex's voice and sprint in the opposite direction despite the way his whole being is screaming at him, ‘ _get to Rex. Rex will make everything feel better_ ’.

Cody had known about the existence of this general phenomenon before the briefing. Until the briefing he had thought it to be solely caused by such things as aphrodisiacs, refined by intelligent species for recreational use. He hadn’t heard of naturally occurring substances which could influence any sexual being to this degree. He tries to assess his options even as his pace slows subconsciously in diverting his attention to do so. Firstly, he could continue fleeing from Rex until both of their legs' gave out, and pray to the stars that this wasn't one of the toxins that required sexual interaction lest the afflicted persons’ hearts give out. Cody’s steps and thoughts are both increasingly sluggish as he considers the second option: that he could run to Rex and let whatever happens, happen. His forward movement stalls completely as his body screams its heated approval and his cock throbs in agreement.

He could… ‘ _Oh Kriff_.’ As it turns out, Cody had stood in one spot too long trying to think through the lust-fog from the neurotoxin. Frantic, thundering footsteps are all the warning he has before a helmetless Rex careens bodily into him, knocking them both to the floor of the cave. He sees his own realization reflected in the wide eyed shock expressed in Rex’s eyes.

‘ _Oh Kriff indeed_.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The clones Cody selected to join Rex, General Skywalker, and himself in their investigation were Fives, Echo, Waxer, and Boil. The next chapter will deal with the physical reactions our dear Captain and Commander have to the unknown properties of this odd substance (hint: this fic is tagged for sex pollen. We're finally gonna start earning the rating). Chapter Three should go up sometime on Wednesday.
> 
> Mando’a guide:  
> Gedet’ye- please  
> Cod’ika- affectionate nickname for Cody  
> Di’kut- idiot [in this context, used affectionately]  
> Ven’cuyi du’car, alor’ad- you will be late, Captain


	3. Chapter Three: Misfortune and More Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody and Rex deal with the effects of the mind-altering, arousal inducing, unrefined source of a potent aphrodisiac. The results are... messy, in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is Blazesurrender. I know I said Wednesdays would be update days, but I got Chapter Two up on Monday and now I have Chapter Three for y'all!
> 
> This is porn. With angst. And feelings. And flower petals. Not necessarily in that order. I've earned the E rating on this one guys. Dub-con because sex-pollen. They both desperately want it, but both think that the other doesn't. That's about as far as the dub-con goes.
> 
> Did I mention there's porn?

Their breaths mingle hot and heavy between them. Sluggishly, emotions other than substance-fueled desire piece themselves together. Indignation swells into panic. Cody's tongue feels thick and clumsy in his mouth when he regains enough oxygen to speak, “Rex?”

Through the mist of excitedly contented _‘Cody-cody-codycodycody,’_ thrumming through his subconscious, Rex knows something is _very_ wrong. However, with Cody trapped beneath him he can’t think, and his heart is pounding, and _‘oh kriff,’_ his body is reacting to this situation in ways he’d done so well to keep behind closed doors, and he can’t remember why he was angry with Cody before they fell through the cave floor, and he thinks he should be more concerned about that than he is. Aloud, Rex responds with the only thing he knows he's certain of, “I- I needed to find you...” 

The blanket of contentment settling over him at being pinned under Rex is obnoxiously insistent. It's almost as if the neuro-toxin is purring, ‘ _It’s okay, it’s okay. Rex is here. This feels good. This is right. This is meant to be.' _ Even the rabid fear twisting through him isn't enough to head off the creeping fog of raw _want_ set by the drug, coursing through him.The tremor in Cody’s voice is undeniable when he forces his voice again, “Rex, what were you _thinking_ ?!” His voice cracks, “I can’t be near you right now, not-” _‘-not like this,’_ he manages to keep to himself. Cody can feel the warmth and need roiling deep in his stomach, generating another sharp spike of panic. He knows his emotions are flickering in his eyes, and he’s terrified of what Rex might see.

“I’m sorry, Cody.” Rex licks his lips nervously, trying to keep his breathing controlled so Cody won’t see how deeply affected he is just by their close proximity to one another. He tries to focus. “I had to get Fives and Echo to safety.”

“I would have gotten them to General Skywalker.” There’s more bite in the words than Cody intends, and he softens his tone, “If you'd stayed back, you wouldn’t have fallen through.”

‘ _T_ _hey’re my responsibility,’_ Rex counters silently. He knows that if he voices these thoughts Cody will likely pull rank and insist that, as a Marshal Commander, he’d had the whole situation under control. He stifles a snort. Neither of them has any control over the situation anymore. Not now. Neither Cody's rank nor their current situation (nor any situation for that matter) could ever sway Rex’s conviction in this, ‘ _When I adopted Fives and Echo into the 501st, I accepted them as my responsibility. I have to protect them._' He starts to open his mouth to attempt to say as much, but his words may as well be swept away by the storm in the Commander’s eyes.

Cody’s eyes are a mesmerizing kaleidoscope of emotions. Guilt. Trust. Shame. Fear. Love. Pain. Under it all there’s a thread of lust that seems terribly out of place with the other emotions. When gazing into Cody’s eyes becomes too overwhelming, Rex’s attention drifts down to his lips and- oh they’re parting- and he idly muses, _‘I wonder what the inside of his mouth tastes like.’_ Rex startles at the impulsiveness of the thought. Haltingly, he asks, “What’s actually happening to us?”

Cody knows he has to make Rex understand, “We have to get away from each other _now_ , Rex. What we woke up in- the stuff in the pool, it's extremely potent _after_ refinement." Guilt takes center stage in sad, warm amber eyes, "It’s reacting with my- with our bodies,” words are coming to him slower and slower and he can see that Rex is struggling _so hard_ to pay attention, _‘Kriff he’s gorgeous- NO! Stop this, keep talking!’_ He pushes weakly at Rex’s chest, desperation growing, “It won’t stop until…” Cody trails off, distracted by the tip of Rex’s tongue darting to wet his lips, “Until…” Rex’s eyes flick down to his lips, and for several seconds Cody’s thoughts are consumed with, ‘ _I want him to kiss me why won’t he just kiss me_ ,’ and then Rex crashes their lips together and they’re both far too consumed with need, ' _Closer, have to get closer-have to touch,_ ' to try to talk any further about explanations, or cruisers, or Jedi, or wars. 

There’s too many layers of cloth and plastoid between them, and the longer his skin goes without contact the more Cody feels like he’s burning, “Rex, I-” he gasps, pulling at the clasps of banged-up blue-accented armor, “-I’m sorry-” he exhales sharply when one of his hands can finally splay across Rex’s chest but it’s not enough. Cody scrabbles for the clasps of his own armor and Rex hurries to help, his hands moving with confidence now that he has a clear goal set before him.

In moments they’re able to press against each other from shoulder to knee. Blessed skin contact finally soothes the fiery nebulous need enough for Cody to attempt to conclude his succinct recap of what currently relevant information Rex had missed during the briefing. “The stuff in the pools, it’s suspected as being incorporated into mind-altering drugs. The most common known side effect is-”

Rex cuts him off, “-Extreme sexual arousal- yeah I figured that bit out for myself, funnily enough.” Rex’s voice is strained and more than a little bitter; it makes the sharp feeling in Cody’s chest tighten.

“Yes. There’s no known cure, barring letting the drug run its course, and if sexual release isn’t accomplished with a partner within six hours the patient’s heart rate and blood pressure increase to potentially fatal levels.” Cody’s heart pounds emphatically proving his point to himself, “and that’s with the refined product.” He doesn’t add, ‘ _so who knows how long_ this _will last.’_ With a shake of his head to try to clear his thoughts, Cody braces himself, “I know I’m not your favorite person right now Rex, but if we don’t get this out of your system, you’re going to _die_ , and I can’t-” he catches himself, “-the Republic can’t afford to lose you. You’re easily one of the best men we’ve got.”

Rex’s mind whirls with the loaded implications in what Cody had almost said. He opens his mouth to say something, _anything_. He wants to refute everything Cody has just said, but he doesn’t know how he can do so without revealing how he actually feels about the man still bracketed to the ground beneath him. Especially given their exposure to the source of experimental, recreational, mind-altering drugs. In addition to causing sexual arousal, the substance also seems to be lowering their inhibitions in general.

Instead of saying anything Rex leans his forehead into Cody’s shoulder. It’s with a measure of resignation and reluctant acceptance that he realizes: it’s incredibly likely that they only have a matter of minutes before the need for release pushes them beyond what he’s certain Cody is comfortable with. Certainly beyond anything their friendship will be able to survive intact. Tears sting his eyes as Rex buries his face further in the juncture of Cody’s neck and shoulder, taking a quietly bracing deep breath of everything that composes his scent. _‘Home.’_ Rex realizes, his heart thundering and breath hitching painfully at the realization, ‘ _Cody smells like home._ '

Something in him breaks when Rex leans into his shoulder. The chasm yawns wider when Rex pulls his face away to pin him with carefully guarded scrutiny. The haze of need is creeping insistently at the edge of Cody’s thoughts, and shame pulses hot and cold through him when he can’t disguise the raw emotion in voice, “ _Please,_ Rex- I can’t-” his voice cracks with warring pain and desire. Cody shudders, tenses, tightens his arms around Rex in a heart-achingly close embrace. His next assertion is shot through with grim determination, “I _won’t_ let you die.”

The anguish in his eyes gives away how much Cody _doesn’t_ want this and Rex wonders if this is what being stabbed in the heart feels like. It’s hard to breathe and he fights for enough air to murmur helplessly weak reassurances, “Okay- It’s okay, Cody. I’m-” he chokes on something soft, swallows it down, “-If this had to happen, I’m _glad_ I’m with you.” Something tight in his chest uncurls slightly, soothed by the agonizing truth in his statement.

A wounded, feral noise escapes Cody’s throat and before he can stop himself he’s pressing their lips together again. It’s bliss. Before either of them can stop themselves Cody’s hands are skating down Rex’s back to grasp at his ass. Surging to the side, Cody uses the momentum to switch their positions. His hands are everywhere. Flirting down Rex’s ribs. Tilting Rex’s chin. Brushing Rex’s parted lips. Cody seals his mouth over the pulse in Rex’s neck and sucks, pulling a mark to the surface. Marking Rex in this way satisfies something primal in him, and when he pulls back to admire it, Cody can’t help the rut of his hips. Their erections knock together and _that_ sensation has Rex throwing his head back with a _thud_.

Unfamiliar callouses catch his hypersensitive cock in ways he could never have imagined, and Rex keens in a mixture of Mando’a and basic, “Cod’ika, ‘lek- just like that-” Hungry kisses steal the rest of his words from his mouth. Inspiration guides Cody’s fingers to jerk both of their lengths in the same hand, and his vision goes spotty.

Shuddering, stuttering thrusts meet Rex’s when he rocks up into Cody’s grip, “Cody, Cody, CodyCodycodycody,” the name is a prayer on his lips, one that Cody responds to with an incoherent moan. 

Rex spills first between them with a broken shout, his release slicking the glide of Cody’s hand until he adds his own to the mess. Distantly, they both register the fact that in spite of their orgasms, their cocks aren’t showing any sign of softening. Instead, they pulse with renewed need. Despite the fact that Cody has removed his hand, Rex can’t help the desperate sob that breaks from his throat at the over-stimulation of their slick erections still twitching against each other. Cody brings his dripping fingers to his own mouth, efficiently sucking two of them clean, eliciting another desperate whine from the man under him. He offers the mess to Rex who eagerly takes both remaining fingers between his lips, before allowing his tongue to trace the the trail of their combined semen down Cody's hand.

The sight has Cody’s eyes darkening with invigorated lust and he tilts his hips down, grinding against Rex’s taut stomach. Rex squirms under him slightly, catching his hands under Cody’s thighs and trying to guide him closer to Rex’s face. Rex doesn’t relax, can’t relax, until Cody’s thick, come-slick cock is between his lips. The taste of him sets Rex’s senses ablaze and he bobs his head down to take it to the root, forgetting for a moment that he doesn't have any previous experience with taking a blunt phallus to the back of his throat. After a brief gagging setback where he almost regains his senses (and faintly feels something soft and painful twisting in his chest), Rex finds a rhythm and depth with his lips and tongue that his hands can compensate for. Rex is rewarded when the taste of Cody bursts over his tongue and down his throat. Feeling adventurous, Rex flicks the sensitive slit with the tip of his tongue. That one, insignificantly small motion, earns Rex a strangled shout, three more staccato thrusts, and another spurt of semen across his tongue. With an appreciative smirk, he lets Cody’s cock slip from his mouth, only to find himself yanked up to Cody’s eye level.

The scrutiny in Cody’s eyes seems almost his own, and for a brief moment Rex’s heart stutters in horror that the drug might already be out of Cody’s system, that Cody will _leave_ him here like this with no relief (no matter what Cody had sworn earlier), and he has no hope of stifling the cough-hitched sob that leaves his mouth at the thought. Instantly Cody seals his mouth over Rex’s, swallowing the cry and the desperate, needy moan that follows it. Cody’s hair, thick at the top of his head, is too tempting for Rex to resist tangling his fingers in it. So Rex does. Cody hums appreciatively into Rex’s mouth. He preens, content in having earned Cody’s approval, and then Cody’s tongue is dominating his mouth. 

His soft whine of assent is slightly muffled by Cody tasting himself on Rex's tongue. Cody's tongue is _everywhere_ : tracing behind Rex’s teeth, across the roof of his mouth, teasing along Rex’s own tongue, trying to taste every place in Rex’s mouth where his come had touched. When Cody is finally content with his exploration of Rex’s mouth, he shifts his interest down Rex’s jaw to the tan column of Rex’s throat. He fiercely latches on, pulling some of the skin into his mouth to ensure that this mark will show starkly even against his tan skin. A light scrape of teeth over the new, sensitive mark has Rex mewling and arching beautifully for him. Cody resumes his oral exploration of Rex’s body, gently guiding him to lay back as he presses more hungry kisses and sucks more soft demanding into his skin.

Any distinct thoughts are lost in the buzzing hum of now-constant arousal and need. All Rex currently has room to think about is the sensation of _Cody_. The bruisingly possessive kisses trail down his body, a roadmap of Cody’s lust, and Rex is so lost in the sea of sensation that when Cody’s warm, strong hands apply guiding pressure to the insides of his thighs, all he can do is follow, letting his legs fall open for the lust-hungry Commander devouring him. Cody sucks a hard, possessive mark on the insides of each of Rex’s trembling thighs, before nuzzling into Rex’s hyper-sensitized groin. Rex’s breath comes out as a ragged sob and he braces himself for Cody to suck a bruising mark there too, only it doesn’t come. Instead, the kiss Cody presses into the tender crease of Rex’s thigh is almost chaste. It melts the tension from Rex’s legs and they drop wider, in deeper submission to Cody.

Cody flutters soft, lips-only kisses over the head of Rex's aching length, before he mouths at one of his balls while his fingers gently toy with the other. A nonverbal command in the sudden press of Cody’s free hand into Rex’s hip, ‘ _Stay._ ’ It’s testament to Rex’s desire to please that he doesn’t spasm when one of Cody’s strong, deft hands tortuously slowly pumps his drooling cock. His other hand slips behind Rex’s balls, feathering a reverent caress over the entrance there. Rex is unable to suppress a twitch and a broken moan when Cody’s tongue joins the finger in opening him up. Cody lets it go this time, adding a second finger to the one working with his tongue. Rex shivers under him when Cody finds what he’s looking for. Rex’s orgasm is wrested from him with a dry, broken, sob, by Cody’s fingers kneading into his prostate and the slow, tormenting drag of his palm over the tip of Rex's cock. Through his orgasm, Rex can’t pull his eyes from Cody where he leans his face against his hip as Rex’s ejaculate paints across his face and hair.

It’s Rex’s turn to pull Cody up for enthusiastically sloppy kisses. He cards his fingers through the mess he’d made of Cody’s hair, passively wiping some of the come out of it. His cock twitches with interest at Cody being so visibly his. Breathless praises fall from his mouth, whispered into Cody’s lips, his cheeks, his come-streaked hair. Rex peppers kisses all over Cody’s face before and after each gasped, reverent murmur. 

Arms locked around one another, they trap their erections together between them. Their movements are slower now, the frenzied urgency of their earlier exposure dimming to an almost pleasant simmer. Still, they manage to wind themselves back up the climb. Rex’s voice is barely more than a murmur from his cock- swollen lips, “Tion’gar lise at tug’yc, Cod’ika?”

He suppresses a snort, retorting in basic, “Are _you_ able to go again, cyar’ika?” His amusement at the question itself notwithstanding, the sound of Mando’a purred in Rex's voice sends a fresh shiver of _need_ down Cody’s spine. 

The unexpected endearment is enough to tip Rex over, and the feeling of Rex spilling between them _again_ sends Cody over. They both are finally starting to soften slightly, and although arousal is still the most insistent of their emotions, the whispers of themselves are beginning to whisper closer to the surface of conscious decision.

Rex gently, but firmly, pushes Cody back. He scoops their mixed seed from his stomach before bending one knee to reach between his own legs. Muscles tense with restraint, Cody watches Rex work himself open with rapt attention. Nimble, competent hands expertly work one, then two, then three fingers into himself, using their come to ease the way. A faint, protesting, noise of desperation as the drug encourages Cody to participate, but then Rex is as prepared as he's ready to be. Cody lurches over him with a possessive growl and slides in, meeting no resistance. Rex is too relaxed, from having gone through three orgasms, for there to be any remaining tension. He still feels warm and tight and _right_ around Cody and the moment the now-familiar hand reaches between them, he thinks this will be another quick orgasm.

It turns out though, three orgasms take a lot out of someone, and despite the steady drag of Cody’s cock against his thoroughly abused prostate, the fact remains that he has nothing left to spill. It also turns out, that dry orgasms are perfectly possible, and Rex’s vision blacks out for a moment with dual intensity of coming dry in Cody’s hand and his ass unintentionally squeezing around Cody. He vaguely feels Cody spasm against him, thinks he hears him coughing, but then he’s pinning Rex down again and fucking into him in earnest, hard enough that his back is scraping against the floor of the cave with every thrust, eliciting shattered, breathless noises for every moment that Cody’s lips aren’t on him. When Cody finally comes, also dry, and also blacking out from over-stimulation, Rex feels something flutter in the back of his throat and when he wheezes, something small and soft and red-stained tumbled from his mouth and landing with an inaudible _plop_ in the massive mess of semen spread below and around them. Rex’s cock has _finally_ started actually softening, reddened and tender and sore from overuse. Rex’s lips move without his conscious decision, forming words that he’s felt for as long as he’s known the man currently wrapped around him.

Cody is in much the same state, as he slips from Rex’s warmth. While he drifts into unconsciousness, Cody thinks he hears Rex murmur sleepily, “Ni kartay’li gar darasuum, Cod’ika,” and he feels the roots in his chest loosen.

* * *

Without needing orders, the medkit is halved between the two pairs of clones. Waxer grasps Echo’s shoulder briefly and squeezes, hoping to relay confidence that their Captain and Commander would be found safe and unharmed. 

Guilt snaps at Fives’s heels as he dashes down the tunnel after Echo. Though General Skywalker hadn’t said anything more than, “Split up, but keep your comms active. We don’t know what else lives in these caverns,” both clones had heard the silently added, ‘ _Or what state they’ll be in when we find them.’_

Waxer and Boil’s search is much more subdued than their 501st bretheren’s. Boil on the comms scanner and Waxer scanning for life signs. Simultaneously, their scanners ping. Exchanging a look through their helmets, they sprint down the next corridor, duck into the first left, and skid to a halt in the cavern. In the middle of the cavern, in the center of an _unbelievable_ mess of bodily fluids, Rex and Cody are tangled together. The top of Rex’s head is tucked under Cody’s chin. His cheek leans against Cody’s sternum. Their limbs are so entwined that differentiating between the two men is nigh impossible.

Waxer’s voice is remarkably steady, “Let General Skywalker know we’ve found them.” Boil can hear the tension in Waxer’s jaw when he continues while pulling protective gloves over his gauntlets, “Let him know to tell General Kenobi to have Kix check them over. I’m going to do what I can to asses their conditions. Maybe Kix will be less inclined to have us all grounded for the rest of the war if we actually have an outline to hand him.” While Waxer works, methodically noting the frankly alarmingextent of Rex's bruising (and that's just what's currently visible to him). 

Relieved that Waxer is willing to be the one dealing with biohazard materials, he opens the comms to Echo and Fives, as well as General Skywalker. The Jedi's terse dismay resounds in his voice, “Boil, report!”

“We’ve got them, sir. We’ve got both of them. We’ll need two full sets of blacks…" Boil hesitates, screwing up his face in shared apprehension with the General, "and sir, we’re going to need Kix to be ready to run full scans on both of them."

Waxer shudders slightly at the thought of anyone being so out of their mind that they'd enthusiastically bruise someone to this extent. Sympathy for both the Captain and Commander- ' _Kriff, the Commander is going to be distraught when he finds out,_ '- wells up. As he adds to the outline of medical notes, something not-quite-right catches his eye in the semen pooling around them. He crouches closer, and feels the blood freeze in his veins.

“Kriff.” Anakin swears, “Alright Boil, I’ll tell Obi-wan to have Kix ready and the medbay prepped.”

Boil turns his attention back to Waxer, bemused to see him rigid with shock. He’s crouched, staring at something on the ground in the mess.

“-er. -xer! Waxer!”

Waxer finally looks up, still wearing the medial gloves. He delicately places a few come-drenched petals from the ground into a specimen container. The dread on his face makes Boil’s blood run cold. 

“This situation just got a lot more unpleasant.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Guide:  
> Cod’ika- affectionate nickname for Cody  
> ‘Lek- ‘yeah’ shortened from ‘Elek’ which translates to ‘yes’  
> Tion’gar lise at tug’yc, Cod’ika- "Are you able to again?"  
> Ni kar’tayli gar darasuum- I love you [Lit. I know, hold, you in my heart forever]


	4. Chapter Four: Diagnosis and Rebuttal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kix is highly exasperated and fails to hide how genuinely afraid he is for Rex and Cody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had hoped to include some smut in this chapter, but my muses wanted Kix to play a bigger part.

Bustling with grim determination, Kix prepares his medical bay to receive and treat _both_ Commander Cody and Captain Rex, ' _No pressure,_ ' he frets to himself. He tries not to speculate about the extent of the injuries before he’s had a chance to personally examine them, but the overview Waxer had worked up for him was troubling. There was also the note attached, dread apparent even through text, asking that he examine a couple of floral specimens. Kix understands the implication despite desperately praying that it would prove false.

Kix immediately tenses when Waxer and Boil- supporting Commander Cody’s full weight between them- are followed not only by Fives and Echo, bearing Captain Rex in a similar fashion, but also by both Generals. Skywalker’s Padawan is thankfully being kept from the medbay by agility training with Master Plo Koon. Not for the first time, Kix silently thanks the level-headed Jedi Master for having the foresight to keep Ahsoka away. Seeing the two men in such states would have been incredibly upsetting for her. Pursing his lips, Kix grumbles to himself, ‘ _Kriff- I’m their attending medic and_ **_I’m_ ** _upset by the states they’re in_.’

The bruising marks mapping Rex’s jaw and throat disappear under the neckline of his fresh blacks. Cody’s hair is still sticky with what Kix assumes is semen, if the surface outline Waxer had pulled together for him was any indication. The medic cuts General Kenobi off before the question is even half formed, “With all due respect, I need both of you- Generals- to leave me to my patients so I can assess them.” Entirely unamused in the face of Skywalker’s impending fury, Kix scowls, “ _Yes_ , General, I will alert you as soon as I know the Captain’s condition.”

Turning to the clones and ignoring the Generals in a blatant dismissal, he continues, “Fives, Echo, lay Rex down on that bed,” Kix gestures to the bed closest to his terminal. They haul their Captain to the indicated cot as their medic continues, “then you’re free to go. Waxer and Boil,” he pauses, then sighs, “Put the Commander on the next bed over. I want you two to stick around for a twenty-four hour observation.” Fives and Echo duck out of the medical bay, not wanting to be subjected to the complaints being leveled by their 212th brethren.

Kix releases Boil without a mandatory observation period after a full workup reveals that he’d had no exposure to the substance at all. When he turns to Waxer, he keeps his tone carefully neutral, “I’m impressed you managed to limit your exposure so well.” 

“Thanks to you and your penchant for unintentionally dropping medical advice on unwitting patients.” Faint amusement thrums through the reply, and in spite of the severity of the situation Kix finds himself fighting off a half smile. Disgruntled, Kix tightens his expression into a disapproving grimace as Waxer hands Kix the sterile container with the indistinguishable flowers. With caution, he verifies the medical seal, before placing it on the shelf next to his terminal.

“You shouldn’t have gotten so close to them,” he grouses, “you should have commed Skywalker to levitate them out to the shuttle.”

“If I’d done that, you wouldn’t have been half as prepared for them. You know that.” Exasperation. Kix can deal with exasperation.

Begrudgingly, the medic retorts, “Yeah well.” He jabs Waxer with the hypo slightly harder than necessary, “While I appreciated the extra moments to prepare, _you_ are on strict bed rest for the duration of the observation period.” The protest dies in his throat as the syringe’s contents lull him into an undisturbed sleep.

‘ _Peace in the sickbay at last_ ,’ Kix grumbles to himself, as he submits the floral samples for analysis, before turning to fill out the requisite datasheets on the three patients staying in his medical bay.

Less than an hour later, lab results in hand and the confirming x-rays priming on his terminal, he comms the Generals. Unsurprised that they’re together, he solemnly speaks as soon as they've picked up, “Generals, I’ve found something that you’ll both need to be informed of.” Kix hangs up before they can reply, hoping that the abrupt end of the call will incite them to hurry so he can get this over with.

Tersely, Obi-wan catches his former Padawan by the arm, “Anakin, you need to _calm down!_ ”

“And _you_ need to be less calm! They could be _dead!_ ” the younger of the two knows he’ll regret the waspish tone in his voice later. He knows Obi-wan is correct, that his terror will not help the situation. He makes an effort to release his emotions into the force and, with his former master’s assistance, he is mostly successful. They exchange an expression of shuttered dread, each preparing for what they think is the worst. 

When they arrive, the news is worse than the worst.

* * *

‘ _I_ _t’s a good thing the Captain and Commander are still out._ ’ Kix wearily digs the heels of his hands into his temples. Skywalker is emanating shocked disbelief. The overpowering pressure behind his eyes grows.

“You’re _sure?!_ ” His General’s voice is still skeptical, but anxiety is starting to creep in.

“I’ve double checked the lab results,” the medic takes a steadying breath, “and triple checked the radiation imaging results. It’s undeniable.” Kix’s voice wavers, “Both Commander Cody and Captain Rex are suffering from Hanahaki; more colloquially known as-”

“The Flowering Killer.” Anakin cuts him off, with a confused glare, “But surely you’re mistaken-”

“In this instance, General, I’m afraid I am not. They have the same flowers.”

 **Kaminoan** **Primrose** blinks in crystal clear aurebesh from the data pads for both unconscious patients.

General Kenobi speaks up this time, “I thought the Kaminoan Primrose was extinct?”

Kix levels a long-suffering glare at the ginger General, “It is. Cody and Rex are each suffering for someone born on Kamino.”

Skywalker shakes his head, still disbelieving, “Even so- they could each be blooming for _any_ of their brothers-”

“No.” Kenobi startles Kix by interrupting this time, “No, it does make sense.” After a loaded pause, the older General sighs, “Remember when Cody was late to the briefing before this whole disaster?”

“By three minutes!” Skywalker protested, “It could have been _anything_ -”

“It wasn’t. I had suspected for at least the week leading up to the briefing but-”

“You KNEW?!” Familiar outrage burst through the words, but as he trembles, General Skywalker’s voice softens with hurt, “You _knew_ , at least about Cody, and you didn’t think to tell _me?_ ”

He rounds on the medic again, “I thought Hanahaki only developed into the second stage when the feelings _aren’t_ requited?!”

Kix keeps his voice even, and says pointedly glancing between the Generals, "It does, the only exception being if they're both convinced that the other is in love with someone else?"

The younger of the two Generals scoffs, turning on his heel and storming out of the medbay, and Kenobi tiredly pinches the bridge of his nose. Rolling his eyes at his General’s theatrics, Kix’s expression melts into something solemn again when he turns back to Cody’s General, "They need to figure this out, Sir. They're both too valuable as soldiers." A shadow of pain crosses his face. The memory of everyone he's ever failed overwhelms him for a moment. Kix tries to shake the thoughts from his head and takes a steadying breath before continuing, "And too valuable as brothers, for any of us to lose. Least of all to each other, like this."

A pitiful, pained noise from the bed closest to Kix’s terminal brings their attention to Captain Rex. Alarm spikes through General Kenobi barely disguised in his voice, “I thought you said that they shouldn’t wake up for another three hours, at least!”

“They _shouldn’t_. The drug is still in their systems.” They exchange a quick glance before a soft, choked, unconscious sob from Cody, “-ex- Please- Hurts-” stirs both medic and Jedi into action. Unfortunately, any additional medication would be too risky, considering the potential for unknown complications and interactions with the substance currently still coursing through them. Thinking quickly, Kix suggests, “Help me move Cody into Rex’s bed.” 

Without questioning the medic, General Kenobi carefully levitates the Commander of his battalion, lowering his weakly twitching body next to the equally subconsciously distressed Captain. In an instant, Cody is curled protectively around his new bedmate, and both of them settled back into blissful oblivion for the next several days.

* * *

_Warm. Safe. Loved._

Sleepy contentment envelops Cody as he slowly awakens, Rex’s last words to him, ‘ _Ni kar’tayli gar darasuum_ ,’ echoing beautifully in his ears. As he feels himself drawn more and more into wakefulness however, the words sound more and more hollow, particularly after he’d- 

Cody turns his head to the side, and with abject horror takes in the sight of Rex’s prolifically marked skin, ‘ _Kark. What have I done._ ’ The soft beeping machines monitoring his vitals has Kix at his side in an instant. He can’t pull his eyes away from the peace in Rex’s face, despite the horrific amount of bruising yet to completely heal, even with the visibly extensive application of bacta.

“How is he, Kix?” Cody can’t seem to bring himself to meet the medic’s eyes. However, the response has Cody’s attention snapping to him, “The substance should be nearly entirely out of his system by now, and he shouldn’t have any lasting effects from your… mutual exposure.”

A soft, relieved exhale.

“Unfortunately, there is one… complication.”

Cody narrows his eyes, anticipating.

Kix squares his shoulders. He can do this. He _has_ to do this. “You have roots reaching toward your lungs, Commander,” Cody tenses, about to spit that he _knows_ this already, but Kix cuts him off, “as does he.”

The Commander stills for half a moment, “What does my diagnosis have to do with his?” Panic coils, tight and cold in his stomach. He viciously bites back the cough that tries to tear through him.

Agitation finally pulses in Kix’s tone, “ _You’re_ in love with him. _He’s_ in love with you. You’re both so hopelessly gone on each other. Why can’t you just _see it!_ ” Several beats of silence pass in which Kix worries that Cody might lose consciousness again. Instead, he wearily asks, “Is that all, Kix?" With a sigh, he carefully extracts himself from Rex's grasp, "Am I free to go?”

“I wish you wouldn’t, but unfortunately I’m not allowed to imprison patients _after_ they've received medical advice,” Kix complains, bristling with irritation, “Yes you’re free to go, Commander. But,” he glares, failing to entirely hide his fear, “You have to tell him. Soon. The roots are progressing faster towards his lungs than they are towards yours.” Cody gets his feet under him and pushes off the bed, turning away from Rex. The faint marks mottling either side of Rex’s throat and jaw sting his eyes. ‘ _Oh, Rex,_ ’ he grieves to himself, ‘ _what have I done to you?_ ’ 

With that, Cody nods silently at Kix in farewell, and signs himself out of sickbay. He manages to make it out the door before retching. ‘ _I can’t go to our quarters,_ ’ an involuntary groan leaves him as another wave of nausea contorts his stomach and forces bile into his throat, ‘ _I can’t be lurking there when he’s cleared to leave sickbay._ ’ Bile, blood, and petals gag him again as he blindly feels his way to his General’s quarters, with no idea how he'll begin to explain his appearance.

Surprise sparks faintly in General Kenobi’s eyes before his expression twists into something closer to concern at Cody’s physical state. The smell of tea, brewing and nearly done, wafts a scent of gentle comfort into the corridor. “Come in, Commander. We have a lot to discuss.” The door has barely clicked shut before Cody allows himself to break. He stumbles forward, “I’m so sorry, General-” petals and blood strangle his words until he manages to choke past them, “I didn’t mean to come here to trouble you,” he’s backing away, but General Kenobi catches his wrist. “You’re in no state to be going _anywhere_ , Cody,” his voice brooks no argument, “Stay. Sit. Or do I have to make it an order?” Cody sits. “Thank you, Commander. Wait here a moment.”

Cody waits.

Elegant calming swirls of steam weave delicately upward above each of the cups of tea in the General’s hands when he returns. He presses one into Cody’s trembling hands. “Tell me.” Maybe it’s the hint of command in his General’s tone, relieving him of the responsibility to decide for himself what to share, but in spite of the icy curl of the primroses in his chest, the confession finally spills from Cody’s lips. He tells General Kenobi _everything_ \- starting from the moment he’d noticed the cough, before General Skywalker’s (and Rex’s) all but disastrous recon mission in hostile territory weeks ago.

General Kenobi listens with patience demonstrative of being a Master Jedi, but seems acutely troubled when Cody explains that he left sickbay before Rex woke up. When he’s finished his confession the flowers coil angrily around his lungs and he swallows the wheezing cough so that he can ask, “General? You seem more perturbed than I thought you would be. What else is on your mind?”

Kenobi shakes his head as if to clear it, “Nothing, Cody, I’m-”

“Bantha shit, General. I’ve told you mine, fair’s fair.”

With a rueful chuckle, and a wary glance around his quarters, General Kenobi quietly explains, “I’ve been assigned a top secret mission from the Jedi high council. I _can’t_ give any more details than that.” Pain crosses his face, “I can’t tell _anyone_ more details than that.”

Used to his General’s constant crypticisms, Cody realizes sympathetically, “You can’t even tell General Skywalker…” 

* * *

Meanwhile, Rex wakes alone, cold, and achy in the medbay. Everything aches. Kix immediately approaches him with a bio scanner, relieved that the bruising seems to finally be fully healed, “Well, Captain,” his voice is even and colored with relief, “seems like it’s finally run its course. How are you feeling?”

“Like a Gundark changed its mind about eating me halfway through and spat me off a cliff. Twice.”

‘ _Kriff my voice is wrecked,_ ’ Rex thinks to himself, blinking and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He stills all movement as flashes of memory come back to him, of him. Of Cody, and of him. Together. ‘ _T_ _ogether’_.

‘ _Kriff._ ’ 

The medic observes him carefully, watching the realizations cross Rex’s face, until one in particular twists it into such a pained grimace that Kix considers knocking him out again, physically necessary or not. His patient’s mouth drops open with a gasp and the basin is only just brought under in time to catch the petals. Even streaked in blood, the unmistakable silver-violet hues of Kaminoan Primroses wink up at them from the bowl. 

A soft, wet gasp, “I told him I love him.”

Kix blinks, dark eyebrows furrowing in silent confusion, ' _Shouldn't Cody have..._ ' he paused. Remembering how stricken the Commander had looked when visually confronted with inexorable proof of their activities, regardless of the states of either of their minds, the medic's grim expression doesn't waver, ' _Of course he wouldn't believe it._ '

“He- he didn’t say _anything_?” The question is more of a broken revelation than anything else, “Maybe it was just a dream. If-” a full bloom tears bloodily from his throat. Concern aches in Kix’s heart, he can’t lose _another_ brother to this wretched disease, he can’t. He _won’t_ . After bracing himself, Kix forces resolve into his tone, “Sir, much as I dislike pulling rank, as your medic I _insist_ that you confront your feelings with Commander Cody.” Rex is already shaking his head in protest. Steel flashes in the medics eyes and resounds in his voice, “That’s an _order_ , Captain.” 

The silent glare shot his way is made impotent by the renewed, ragged, wheezing coughs bringing up more bloodied flowers. Grief softens Kix’s next words, “ _Please_ , Captain. I couldn't save Del, or Joc,” with a little more force he presses, “I almost lost _Jesse_ \- I would have if he hadn’t talked. We’ve lost too many brothers already, between the war and this wretched disease. We-” he takes a breath, “I _can’t_ lose anyone else from Torrent Company, Sir. Especially not you. You’re too important, to too many of us. Fives and Echo-”

Rex raises a hand to stop him, a new wave of pain crossing his face “Don’t-” a broken breath, “Don’t try to tell me what you _think_ they think of me.”

' _I failed them from the beginning when I couldn't save them all-,'_ this guilt and self-loathing is at least somewhat familiar. It still sends a violent shudder through him, '- _Kriffing hells what must they think of me._ _Especially after seeing me like **that**.'_ Fresh shame washes through him, and Kix interrupts his spiraling thoughts with more gentleness than he’s ever used with Rex before, “Sir, none of what happened in the caves was your fault.”

Instantly he snaps back, “It wasn’t Cody’s either!” Rex regrets the sting in his tone immediately. Kix’s eyes are sympathetic and understanding. It's what makes him such a good medic. It's also infuriating. Rex takes a shaky breath.

“No.” The medic sounds so _sure_ , “It wasn’t. Neither of you should blame yourselves for your actions down in the caverns.” With a trickle of loathing, he explains further, “The blame should be placed on the damn hut’uune who misused that drug and caught the interest of the Jedi and Republic authorities.” As he speaks, he finishes scanning the Captain for any further injuries, “Alright, sign off here, and you’ll be free to go.”

As he swipes the data sheet into the correct file, Kix adds quietly, “Please. Rex. Please go talk to Cody before either of you does something foolish.” 

Rex checks their quarters first, disappointed but not surprised by Cody’s absence. Wandering the ship, tracing all the possible paths Cody might have taken, he finds himself in the corridor leading to the Jedi’s quarters. Before he can take a step into the hall, half planning to knock on General Skywalker’s door and ask if he’s seen the Commander, the hiss of Kenobi’s door opening gives him pause. Pristine replacement boots weakly reflect the ambient corridor light. A painful breath freezes in Rex’s chest when Cody’s distinct profile comes into view and he ducks around the corner before he can be spotted in return. Unable to resist eavesdropping, he catches the tail end of their conversation.

“-ank you for understanding, General.” Cody somehow still sounds utterly _miserable_ , “I don’t know what I would have done if you’d turned me away after-” Having heard enough, Rex backs away, shaking his head as hard as he can to try to forget the words. Cold pain lances along the roots growing ever more dangerous in Rex’s chest. He manages to make it far enough away that Cody won’t be the first to find him, before he collapses, knees and palms stinging with the impact as he heaves. Blood stained Kaminoan Primroses curl limply between his hands where they’re pressed into the floor.

Two pairs of fleet footsteps are his only warning that he’s no longer alone, before both voices are raised in unanimous alarm, “Captain?!”

Fives and Echo skid to their knees beside him, and shame coils with the flowers around his heart. Rex feels tears, damning and fiery, stinging down his face. Unable to face either of the former Dominos, he squeezes his eyes shut. Fives is the first to touch him, laying a surprisingly hesitant hand above his elbow, before Echo touches his other arm just as gently, “Rex?”

He shakes his head blindly, coughing and gagging up more blooms. Their grip on his arms tightens. Ignoring the blood-sticky flowers spilling between him and them, they pull their older brother, their mentor, into a firm hug. “Sir,” Fives tries again, softer this time, “what happened?”

When the wracking, choking coughs have subsided enough for him to talk, he replies with a mirthless chuckle, “Kix was mistaken.” Stifling another wheeze, he asks hopelessly, “How can I possibly compete with a _Jedi._ ” Simultaneous realization strikes both Echo and Fives, and they exchange a glance, before Fives speaks up again, “Sir, there’s no way Kix was wrong.” Echo sweeps up the fallen primroses into a disposable cleaning cloth, while he adds, “He hasn’t been wrong about a case since Jesse, and even when it was _him_ , Kix figured it out before it was too late.”

The roots twist around his heart in protest, “Well he’s wrong this time. I _saw_ Cod-” a wet spluttering cough cuts him off, followed by a cracked laugh ‘ _I can’t even say his name,_ ’ he thinks distantly to himself. “I saw the Commander,” he pauses for a beat, and when the flowers stay cold and curled in his chest, he continues, “leaving General Kenobi’s quarters a few minutes ago.” He wheezes as the primrose deigns to spit another flower into his throat.

“With all due respect, Sir,” Fives insists, “if you don’t find Commander Cody and tell him _exactly_ how you feel, then you leave me no choice but to tell him for you.”

Pain pierces deeper into Rex, as the primrose protests sharply, and he hisses, “The _hell_ you will, soldier.”

“Fives and I, we’re all that’s left of Domino squad, Sir. We _can’t_ lose you too.” Echo’s voice is carefully neutral despite the anxiety in his eyes as he bags the wrapped primroses for disposal and wipes up the remainder of the smeared blood droplets.

Another concerned voice above their heads brings their attention to Ahsoka’s anxious expression, “What’s going on?” With more alarm, she notes the blood staining the corner of his mouth, “Rex?!”

Thankfully Fives and Echo pull him to his feet, in turn exclaiming, “Nothing, Commander Tano.” 

“Nothing that _we_ can tell, apparently.” Fives shoots Rex an annoyed glare.

When Rex brushes himself off, with a strained, “I’ll explain _privately_ , Commander.” Ahsoka nods her head at Fives and Echo, “I’ve got it from here, boys.” As they head back to their quarters, Fives can’t resist firing over his shoulder, “Remember, Captain. I’ll do it if you don’t.”

Bemused and concerned, Ahsoka turns her full attention to the Captain of the 501st, “What was that all about?” 

Rex sighs, “Where can we go where no one will overhear? I’d rather this not get out more than it already has.” She jerks her head down the way he’d come from, “My quarters are split from Master Skywalker’s, we should be able to talk there.”

When Rex takes several moments before following her, she pauses, turning fully to face him. “Rex.” Her tone is impatient, “Come _on_.” He finds the will to move his feet and the primrose snarls around his heart, displeased that he’s already acknowledged his feelings out loud, even more so now that he’s about to do it again. With each confession, he gets closer to being strong enough to tell the subject of his affection. A confession which would likely mean almost certain death for the blooms feeding on the feeling of hopeless unrequited sentiment.

Rex notes with relief as they pass through General Skywalker’s quarters, that the General in question is absent. When Ahsoka leads him through the door, she locks it with a _click_ , before turning around to face him, arms crossed, “Now, Rex, will you kindly tell me _what is going on_?”

No sound escapes him at first, and Ahsoka fidgets where she stands. Finally he sighs, runs a hand down his face, and firmly declares, “I’m in love with Cody.”

Blue eyes blink without comprehension, “and? Is this supposed to be a surprise?”

Rex barks out a startled laugh, “Am I that obvious?”

Comforted to hear the genuine amusement- however fragile it may be- in his voice, especially after the scene she’d walked in on with Fives and Echo, Ahsoka clarifies with a faint smile of her own, “I actually am a little surprised. To be honest, Cody is so obviously smitten with you; when I figured out that you were coughing up flowers I wasn’t sure they were for him.” There’s relief and confusion in her voice, “Although, I thought the flowers were supposed to go away when you find out your feelings are requited?”

Suddenly overwhelmed by the gravity of his situation, Rex weakly replies, “They are- I’m afraid you’re wrong about Cody.” A bitter, self-loathing laugh, “He checked out before I’d regained consciousness.”

Neither of them hear the hiss of General Skywalker’s quarters opening. Neither of them realizes that he hears Rex say, “-and I saw him leaving General Kenobi’s quarters when I went looking for him. Of course, he doesn’t know I saw him, but that's when Echo and Fives found me. That’s when you found us, and you know the rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin doesn’t know who Rex saw leaving Obi-wan’s quarters so there’ll be a brief intro in the next chapter dealing with that. In case it isn’t obvious, or if you haven’t seen The Clone Wars, Obi-wan is prepping for his Rako Hardeen mission. I won’t write anything from those exact episodes, but the next chapter will have a closer look at the post-mission fallout between him and Anakin.
> 
> Mando’a guide:  
> Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum- I know and hold you in my heart forever; the Mando'a "I love you."  
> Hut’uune- Cowards


	5. Chapter Five: Deception, Recovery, and Facing the Lies We Tell Ourselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a brief look at Obi-wan's mindset going into the Rako Hardeen story arc, (The Clone Wars episodes "Deception" through "Crisis on Naboo").  
> Cody and Rex finally have a discussion, though they somehow keep dodging each other's emotions. Obi-Wan and Anakin deal with the emotional fallout from Obi-wan's mission.

Twenty two hours before his top secret mission….

Night falls on the Jedi temple. The council chamber is so deeply shrouded by the time decided for their last-minute meeting that Obi-wan can barely make out the outlines of Masters Yoda and Windu.

“You seem troubled, Obi-wan.”

 _'Damn_ , _I must be really obvious if_ **_Mace_ ** _is concerned.'_ Aloud, he manages, “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Still certain, are you, that you are able to shield yourself from Knight Skywalker?”

Unwilling to lie outright, but unwilling to voice the truth either, Obi-wan keeps his voice carefully neutral and tightens his shields instinctively, “I am not concerned about the integrity of my shields, Masters.” There's a loaded pause while he collects his thoughts, “There are a number of things currently troubling me.”

Windu inclines his head. “Not the least of which is the status of your Commander.” 

“Indeed. If what the medic told Anakin and myself is accurate, the only thing blocking their path to a full recovery is themselves.”

With a weary sigh, Master Yoda. “Not Jedi, are the Clones. Only human, with human attachment.”

 _'Only human.'_ Obi-wan thinks sardonically to himself. _'With human attachment.'_

“Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Masters.” He reinforces his shields further. He doesn’t want either of the other Council Members to see how afraid he is of what this will do to Anakin. _‘Oh Anakin.’_

Sharply, but not unkindly, Mace addresses him again, “There is too much riding on this mission. Failure is _not_ an option.” His meaning is clear. _‘I hope you know what you’re doing, Kenobi.’_

“I know, Masters.” Silently, he adds to himself, _‘I hope so too.'_

* * *

The ranks of the 212th are still reeling from the loss of General Kenobi when they’re informed that he’s been alive and relatively well. That he was deep undercover. The 501st may as well have lost General Skywalker for the duration of Master Kenobi’s mission, for how deeply taken he had been by grief and single minded vengeance.

Their men _need_ to see a unified front now more than ever, with the tension between their Generals. Nervous uncertainty thrums thick and sickening between them when Rex finally approaches Cody while off duty. Even sharing sleeping quarters as they are now, they had done remarkably well at avoiding each other entirely when they weren't sharing a shift. Despite the fact that he's standing right next to the Commander, the distance between them remains daunting. After a bracing inhale, Rex manages to summon words.

“How are you holding up?” Silently thanking the fates for granting him a steady voice, Rex can’t meet his eyes. He gags on a full bloom, stifling it into a too-damp cough. Fives’s threat still rings in his ears.

_“With all due respect, Sir, if you don’t find Commander Cody and tell him exactly how you feel, then you leave me no choice but to tell him for you."_

Rex shivers. He still isn't entirely sure if the confession was just an exceptionally vivid dream. Regardless, the Commander hadn't responded to him at the time, and hasn't mentioned it since. Rex refocuses again. He has to make sure Cody will be alright. Cody, who was exposed to the same neuro-chemical effects as himself. Cody, who lost and recovered his General within two weeks of falling through the cave floor with him. Cody, who's still staring uncomprehendingly at the same point on his data pad.

“Cody?”

“Hm?!” He startles out of his thoughts, turning to look at Rex… and all his memories of them come crashing to the forefront of his mind again. _‘It was just a side-effect; he didn’t mean it-’_ He manages to focus on a dark smudge on Rex’s shoulder-piece. Cody finishes the thought to himself with a disgruntled, bitter sigh. _‘He didn’t mean it. Doesn’t mean I don’t wish he did.’_

The exasperated exhale tells him that Rex is repeating himself, “I asked how you're holding up; are you _sure_ you don’t need one of the medics to check you out?”

“I’m fine, Rex.” Cody stifles a cough, swallowing down the blood and flowers so they won't spill down his chin.

He scoffs. “Uh, huh, and I’m a Jedi Master. Come on Cody, I know you better than that. We’re _aliit_.” Rex’s voice softens with genuine concern, “Just tell me what’s on your mind; I’m worried about you.”

Cody balls his hands into fists at his side before he rounds on Rex. His words come in one sharp hiss of sound, “How can you say that?!” 

Rex flinches.

 _Oh kriff, no I didn’t mean it like that please understand I’m so sorry-’_ Cody only barely manages to not physically curl into himself. He breathes as deeply as he can, despite the roots digging in precariously close around his lungs. “Ibic osik’la,” He curses to himself. When he addresses Rex again, his voice cracks, “How can you still call me family, when I-” Cody chokes on blood, and flowers, and shame, “when I-” he heaves for breath that _won’t come_ and for several pain he’ll die right here- in front of Rex- from oxygen deprivation due to the flowers growing around his heart and lungs _for_ Rex and isn’t that just utterly, hilariously, _tragically_ ironic.

But then Rex is frantically pulling him close, squeezing him tight enough that the crushing pressure around his lungs eases again. Rex’s lips are moving- _‘Oh he’s talking’_ Cody realizes through the delirium of inhaling fresh oxygen again.

“-n't blame yourself, Cod’ika. If you get to blame yourself for your actions then I get to blame myself for mine.”

Scandalized into sharper awareness, Cody struggles out of his arms and shakes his head. “You didn’t do _anything_ to me-” he cuts himself off, _‘nothing like what I did to you.'_ He thinks he might be sick.

“You ran from me because you were trying to keep us both _safe,_ and I chased after you. If anything, everything that happened in that cave, starting from when I charged past you to knock Echo and Fives to safety, is entirely my fault.” Rex manages to keep his voice even and reasonable as he interjects again before Cody can protest, “It's better that I fell with you. Better than if you'd fallen alone. I-" He takes a shaky breath and corrects himself, "We can't lose you, Cody. You're too important to all of us, not just the to 212th."

 _'You're too important to **me**!'_ He wants to say. Rex gags into his hands catching the red-streaked petals which take the place of any words he might have allowed himself to say. Blood trickles between his fingers.

The pain that flares up in his own chest at Rex's condition almost sets off a fit of his own. Cody's hands fly to the blond's shoulders before he can stop himself.

 _"Rex!_ Come on, I'm taking you back to sickbay! There has to be _something_ Kix can do-"

Panic rasps in Rex's protest, _"No,_ Cod'ika!" Several much needed lungfuls of air later, he says more calmly, "No. I've already been over my options with Kix. Nothing can be done for me that I'm willing to go through."

Cody feels utterly _lost_. "Rex... if you won't have them removed, you _have_ to tell whoever is causing this."

A soft, sour laugh meets his words. "I'm quite certain that won't do any good, Cody."

"How could you know it won't, unless you tell them?" Fear begins to trickle into the Commander's voice.

Rex grimaces at the pain in his chest, too resigned to hide it. "I don't need to; I as good as walked in on them in someone else's arms."

The tension in Cody's shoulders becomes more pronounced as he steels himself for what he knows he needs to say. He refuses to allow himself to be a hypocrite. _'Often times, it is best to lead by example,'_ he remembers from the officer training he'd received under Master Ti. He musters his strength with a bracing inhale, "I-" _'Stars, how am I supposed to tell him I love him when he clearly doesn't feel the same.'_ He shakes his head in a weak attempt to banish the thought. "We need to talk." Cody glances around them, "Not here."

"We can return to our quarters if that would be better." Rex's jaw snaps shut. _'Why did I suggest that.'_

Cody nods slowly, "That would be better."

 _'Kriff.'_ Rex feels powerless to take back his suggestion 

As they make their way to the barracks, neither of them is prepared to overhear the conversation filtering out from one of the briefing rooms into the corridor. General Kenobi's unmistakable Coruscanti lilt rings out, raised with emotion that only the younger General seems to inspire in him.

“Anakin you _know_ that, as Jedi, our duty has to come first.”

“Don't-" comes the harsh reply, "you don't get to feed me that banthashit. Not when you still shut me out. _Kriff_ \- Master, you faked your own _death_. Do you have _any_ idea what that- what _you_ \- did to me? What it felt like to _feel you die?!"_

Before he can inhale enough air to protest, Anakin’s laugh cracks, sharp and bitter between them. _“_ What else are you willing to do to me in the name of duty?”

He lets out a short, shattered, subdued chuckle, “I suppose a better question is: what’s _left_ for you to do to me in the name of duty?”

That’s all the warning Obi-wan gets, and then Anakin suddenly unmutes himself through their bond. He sighs with momentary relief at being able to _see_ Anakin’s blinding brightness in the force again, but then he’s _drowning_.

Utterly speechless and blindsided by the torrent of utter _chaos_ storming in the force around his former Padawan, Obi-wan is entirely overwhelmed. Anakin’s voice drags his attention back to the physical. 

"I thought I..." Anakin's chest heaves as his face twists in a pain that makes Obi-wan feel sick because it's _his_ fault. 

Hoarsely, through his painfully dry throat and staggered breaths, Obi-wan grits out, "What, Anakin? You thought you what?"

A wet laugh lurches from Anakin's lips as he wipes his eyes furiously. "Forget it." The bond slams shut again but threads of turmoil still reach out to him. The younger Jedi fiercely attempts to wrangle the emotions he’s been drowning in since learning of Obi-wan’s survival.

"I most certainly will not." Obi-wan crosses the room, but stops just shy of being able to touch the crumbling General. "Whatever you have to say, you might as well get it out now while you _do_ have the chance."

Anakin's eyes flash with pain and shattered resolve. Tightly clenched fists subconsciously twist into his own tunic instead of reaching out for comfort from the man in front of him. Even his force signature recoils from Obi-wan’s instinct to wrap his in comfort. _That_ rejection draws a soft, pained sound from the senior Jedi’s lips. Despite trembling uncontrollably, Anakin drags his eyes up to meet Obi-wan's. 

“I thought I meant more to you than that.”

Anakin's tone is barely above a whisper, but suddenly it's the only thing he can hear. "I thought you-” the derisive chortle evaporates into a single wracking sob. He takes a deep, stabilizing breath, and changes tactics. “I love you, and I thought you were _dead_. You can't play both sides anymore. You don’t get to pretend to care about us, about _me_ , after that stunt.” His words sharpen with the growing, frantic, confidence of a man with nothing left to lose, “I don’t give a damn about _duty_ .” He spits the word like a curse, “My love for you is _not_ something you can kark around with and toss away when it's no longer _useful_ to you!”

Anxious tension thrums through Anakin's shoulders. He's not done. He half reaches out to his former Master; he catches himself and lowers his hand again. He barely breathes, "I thought I'd never get another chance to tell you."

In the long beat of silence after his outburst, Anakin shudders, slouching in defeat.

"It would have been better if you hadn't tried to explain yourself to me." Anakin's face twists with still-raw grief, and his words cut deeper than any blade or blaster ever could.

"It would have been better if you had given me more time to process. To strengthen my shields." Anakin grimaces with the weight of his self-loathing.

"It would have been better if I'd kept my feelings from you."

"No!" The protest leaves Obi-wan's lips before he can realize it. And then he gently reaches out through the force. Asking permission to see again.

When it's granted... _Force_. The amount of anguish from being deceived... the vast expanse of **_lo_** ** _ve_** , deeper than anything he's ever felt in his life… the strength of Anakin's feelings nearly knocks him off of his feet. They certainly knocks the wind out of him. 

"Anakin..."

"I thought you felt it too, or at least-" The hitch in his breath makes the hairs on the back of Obi-wan's neck stand on end and his stomach twist unpleasantly.

"Oh, dear one," his voice is hoarse with their combined emotion, "I thought you knew." 

Anakin opens his mouth to snap at him, pain flashing behind his eyes, but he stops himself. His breath catches as he staggers backward, but his face softens, and the anguish is replaced with realization and relief and _awe_. 

"You..."

Obi-wan looks up at him, tired, but incredibly fierce. "Do you really think that I would take something as valuable and beautiful as your love and abuse it like some child's toy? I have loved you for _years._ " A quick breath later, "Oh _,_ _Anakin.._." He savors the feel of Anakin’s name on his lips, “if I have to leave the Order in the middle of a war to prove to you that your love means _everything_ to me, I will do so without hesitation, but I don't think that is what you really want."

Anakin’s expression melts into desperate _yearning_.

Obi-wan frowns and reaches out with both hands to brush his knuckles over tear-tracked cheeks, "Tell me what you want, Anakin. Truly. I'll do it."

"You." Anakin succumbs to another soft, tremulous sob, helplessly turning his face into the offered comfort. "I want a life with you. No more secrets. No more hiding. I can't do it anymore." He's trembling hard enough that Obi-wan's hands are shaking on his cheeks. Perhaps they were shaking on their own.

"Breathe." The whispered order is barely audible. "No matter what happens, I will _always_ be yours, Anakin. If you ever question anything else in the world, please, never let it be how much I love you."

Anakin takes a shaky breath and just nods because he knows what Obi-wan says is true, and he doesn't doubt him, not really. The war has made him tired and stretched-thin and he just needs time to exist with Obi-wan without war weighing them down.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles, and Obi-wan wipes the tears from his eyes.

"No, I'm sorry, Anakin. I know this isn't easy. I… don't want to hide anymore, either."

Both Generals lapse into gentle silence then, but from he lessened tension Rex can tell that his General is probably wrapped around Cody’s. _‘Kriff. Cody. He went to General Kenobi as soon as he was cleared from sickbay.'_

Rex shakes his head minutely as he unwillingly remembers Kix’s implication that Cody might return his feelings. _‘Kix is wrong. Cody doesn’t need me. He needs his General... but Kenobi loves General Skywalker...'_ The realization curls icy and unforgiving along the extent of the flowers in his chest. _'I can't lose him. Not like this. Not without telling him how **loved** he is.'_

His other thoughts are forgotten in the wake of the unquestionably private conversation between the Jedi, Rex reaches to take Cody’s hand and hurriedly leads the Commander to their shared quarters. They desperately need to have that talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tweaked a couple of plot points from the Rako Hardeen arc; originally Filoni had intended for the clones, or at least Captain Rex, to be aware of Obi-wan's mission. For the purpose of this fic, only the Jedi High Council knew about it.  
> Mando'a Guide:  
> Aliit- Family or Clan.  
> Ibic osik'la- This is shitty/This sucks/This situation is screwed/etc


	6. Chapter Six: Conversations, Consequences, and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation neither Cody nor Rex wants to have leads them into a situation they both desperately want to be real. No longer can they flee from the consequences of their misinformation, and maybe, just MAYBE, they'll be able to come clean with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping, so changes might be made to this chapter before the next one gets posted.

Strained silence stretches between them as they make their way back to their shared quarters. Rex tightens his grip on Cody’s wrist, refusing to meet his eyes. He finally drops Cody’s hand when the door hisses shut behind them. Alone with only the sounds of their breathing, each of them anxiously waits for the other to break the renewed tension. Cody stares vaguely between his shoulder blades, exceedingly grateful that he isn’t alone in his inability to meet the other’s eyes.

Rex finally clears his throat, resolutely squaring his shoulders despite his complete inability to look at Cody’s face. “You wanted to talk in private. Let’s talk.” The wet, sharp gasp of pain he receives in reply at last gives him the strength to face his Commanding Officer in alarm, “Cody?!”

A faintly embarrassed, humorless chuckle twists the Commander’s mouth, “Look at us. Both gone on someone we can’t have.”

Ice curls along the roots in his chest, encouraging Rex to cough until he stops breathing. He suppresses it, barely. He has to stay strong. He has to fight through this. For Cody. A sudden, outrageous proposition flashes to the forefront of his mind, overriding his already tenuous intention to hear Cody out. Before he can stop himself, Rex blurts gracelessly, “It helped.”

The terse silence softens with confusion. After a bewildered moment the quiet splinters.

“What?”

Losing his nerve, and with embarrassment coiling cold and bitter in his gut, Rex looks away again. Cody, however, loses the will to stay away. He steps into Rex’s space, pulling the blond into him until they’re pressed together. He pretends not to hear the strangled noise muffled in his shoulder.

Cody gathers his resolve, _‘Whatever it takes to keep him safe,’_ the Commander thinks fiercely to himself. Aloud, however, he hesitates. “What… what helped?”

“In the cave…” 

Understanding blooms all at once like the flowers curling toward his lungs. He curses his feelings. He curses the condition currently slowly killing the man he loves. He curses the fates for damning them both. Tentative with uncertainty, Cody gently ghosts a touch under Rex’s chin, forcing their eyes to meet. The shame, pain, and desolate heartache in those beautifully expressive eyes steals his breath away.

Hesitation ripples in Cody’s voice as he tries to confirm, “It helped when we…” Hells, he can’t even say it. Slowly, haltingly- ensuring that Rex can pull away if he wants to- Cody tips the blond’s face toward his own. The question hovers in the tantalizingly short distance between their mouths, “May I kiss you?”

The surge of Rex’s lips against his own answers him well enough.

A disbelieving puff of air accompanies the Captain’s retorts, both physical and verbal, “Was that ever in question?” Rex _almost_ laughs at the irony. He shoves the urge down. If he laughs, he won’t be able to stop the laughs from melting into tears. If giving himself to Cody the way he so desperately wants to will help ease his pining, he’ll do it without question.

Strong hands slide down Rex’s back, pull him close, and for a moment he fiercely tells himself that Cody is _offering_ this to him- not to General Kenobi. _To him._ To CT-7567, Captain Rex of the 501st. Despite himself and his resolve to let _Cody_ set the pace, he keens into the warm press of his Commander’s mouth.

-

Each new brush of soft lips sears into Cody’s memory. It’s _too much_ but also not nearly enough. He dips his head to whisper kisses into Rex’s jawline. He can’t get enough of the bared skin of Rex’s throat, or the feel of velvety soft blond hair under his fingers. Grazing his fingertips lightly down the front of the Captain’s blacks, Cody murmurs into the soft skin under his ear _,_ “I’m going to make you feel so _good,_ cyare.”

The gentle reverence in the words is almost enough to make Rex forget that Cody doesn’t actually want him. Resolutely, he tries to convince himself that he can be happy with this, that he can be happy being desired by his Commander at _all_ , even just as a placeholder for who Cody really wants. He’ll do his damnedest to not ask for more than Cody can give. “Want _you_ to feel good, Cod’ika,” the endearment slips out unintentionally, but the soft breath huffed into the kiss is the opposite of discouraging.

With increasing boldness, Rex continues, “Whatever you want-” he bites back a sharp moan when Cody nips a harder kiss into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, “whatever you want from me, Cod’ika, you can take it.”

The touches freeze for a moment and Cody lets out a stuttering exhale, “I don’t think that-”

“I’m _offering._ Whatever you want, Cody.” With more confidence than he feels, he barrels on, “I know _I’m_ more than willing to indulge in whatever harebrained plan you could conjure for me.”

_That_ earns him a sharp inhale and another heated press of lips against his own. Cody keeps up the gentle pressure, pulling him back, and back, and back, until the bunk bumps against the backs of his knees. They fall together into a tangle of limbs and panting breaths, hands trying to touch everywhere at once.

With Rex atop him, it's all Cody can do not to rock his hips and create the friction that he so desperately craves. It's good, _‘so good,’_ and his fingers curl into sharply into each of Rex’s biceps when he demands a deeper kiss. A sharp intake of breath, almost a moan, has him vibrating from head to toe, and he shivers when Rex scrapes a hint of teeth along the pout of his lip.

_‘Stars, he’s gorgeous,’_ Cody manages to keep the thought to himself, arching up to try to meet the Captain’s thrusts, their erections brushing through their blacks. Cody slips a hand up under Rex’s shirt, thumb pressing slow circles into his skin. Quick, short gasps for breath between deep kisses make his words come shakily, “How far do _you_ want to take this?”

Rex moves his mouth down Cody’s jaw, and he reflexively tips his head back, offering himself. A pleased purr rumbles against the skin of his throat, “As far as you’ll let me, ner _al'verde.”_

That’s all the warning he gets before the Captain is sucking a mark into the side of his neck. Everything Cody knows at this moment boils down to the simple fact that without Rex, he can't breathe. Every brush of blessed skin contact, every kiss and possessive nip, every soft word murmured in Mando'a between them makes Cody tremble with need.

They undress each other with leisurely indulgence- their blacks slowly shed like an afterthought- worshiping each newly revealed inch of skin with warm murmured praises and soft, open mouthed kisses. Each of them takes the opportunity to map hands across warm skin, goosebumps fanning out under every caress.

Once both men are completely bared to one another, they pause. The last time they had been in a situation like this, neither of them had been in control of their overwhelming urges. _Now_ they have the chance to take their time with each other, and the need to take their time and appreciate every touch and brush of skin goes unspoken but acknowledged nonetheless.

Cody reaches between them to take Rex's cock in hand and pumps slow, firm strokes from root to tip. Not quite teasing, but not nearly enough. He kisses the needy noises from Rex's mouth, and nips his way down the strong column of his throat. Cody pauses there, sucking a mark into the skin, just to scrape a hint of teeth over the bruising flesh and lave it with his tongue for good measure. One of Rex’s hands tightens in Cody's hair. The grip on his cock tightens in response while Cody sucks another mark into his collarbone. 

A strangled moan rattles the flowers in his chest. Rex's thighs quiver, and Cody's name falls repeatedly from his lips in short bursts. 

"Cody, Cody, Cody..." 

It's a prayer- a mantra- and it fuels Cody even more because he so desperately _longs_ to be the one that Rex wants, but he'll gladly accept this. It's so much better than going without, and he doesn't think that he could handle simply not having Rex at his side. 

"Rex," he purrs against his lips, and it's such a simple thing, a name, but the _way_ Cody says it causes his breath to hitch in embarrassed surprise as his cock spills over Cody's fingers.

The dull pain in Rex's chest thrums weakly with each beat of his heart, but it isn't enough to make him forget that Cody is here with him and he can _feel_ Cody's cock achingly hard pressed between them and bathing in his release where it’s smeared between their stomachs. The thought alone is _delicious,_ but seeing it, watching his cum following the tensed musculature of Cody's stomach, watching as Cody wipes it away with the pad of his thumb and brings it to his tongue.

“Touch me.” It’s as much a request as it is a demand, and Rex hastens to obey. Skimming his hands down bared toned muscle, and hesitating for only a moment.

_‘I love him,’_ Cody thinks helplessly to himself in a moment of clarity, and there's a sharp pain in his chest constricting his airflow, but it fades when Rex's fingers slip loosely around his cock. Shaking off the thought, he smirks around the tip of his thumb. "You taste as good as you did before," Cody’s teasing would be more effective if he hadn’t been struck breathless by the hand loosely closed around his length. The next pass of his mouth over his finger is more lewd, lips only barely touching the digit and saliva stringing from his tongue and dripping down his palm. Rex _whines_ and helplessly pulls him into another crushing kiss.

"Kriffing hells, Cody," Rex moans with staggered breath. 

Cody flashes a smirk at him in reply before grinding into Rex's hand. 

"Your choice. I could come on you, just like this, and make a mess of you..." He pauses to lean down, swiping his tongue along Rex's neck and sucking, "or I could come inside of you." 

Rex bites his lip to keep from making the sound that threatens to tear from his throat, and all he manages is a shaky nod. He's not sure what he's agreeing to, but Cody seems to understand all the same.

“Rex,” he hisses through gritted teeth as he ruts forward into the light grip. Amusement sparkles in teasing brown eyes as the Captain adamantly keeps the pressure consistent and pulls a slow stroke in reply.

“Ne chayaki,” Cody moans in complaint, “Stop teasing!” His head falls back with a desperate moan, and Rex smirks affectionately into Cody’s shoulder at the state of the Commander in his bed. 

“You like this, Cod’ika?” He teases gently. Rex sweeps a thumb over the head of Cody’s cock, rubbing the slick fluid into the sensitive skin. He pumps his hand down to the root, squeezing there too, reveling in the warm weight of Cody’s arousal.

Rex sucks another mark deep in the skin of Cody’s neck, continuing his slow firm strokes. Cody keens, rutting into Rex’s grip, " _Elek!_ Gedet’ye, Please- Rex- you _know_ I do!"

Only Rex could see him like this. Only Rex could take him apart in such a way that the line blurs between basic and Mando’a. Only Rex’s mouth; only Rex’s words; only Rex’s _touch_ can undo him the way he’s rapidly coming undone now. 

_Only Rex._

The Captain loosens his grip again, intent on driving Cody further out of his mind with need. He trails a feather-light touch up and down. Once. twice. By the third stroke, Cody can't take anymore. The threat of finishing from such a _teasing_ caress is unthinkable. He takes Rex’s hand in one of his own and brings it to his lips so that he can lick the traces of pre-cum from his fingers. Then, before he can change his mind, he wraps his arms around the Captain above him and flips their positions.

Cody's cock _throbs_ with insistent need at the expression on Rex's face. Pressing warm, appreciative kisses down the firm torso, he gently nips at Rex's hip and crosses to the other, to pay it the same attention. Cody moves down, pausing to tease his tongue and lips over the softening cock. Rex barely has time to inhale enough air to question him, before Cody envelopes his spent, oversensitive cock in his mouth and _sucks_. Breath effectively punched out of him, Rex’s vision whites out. By the time he’s caught enough oxygen to whimper incoherently, Cody has released him.

"If I'm going to fuck you, Rex, I'll need to prep you." His tone is lighthearted and teasing from where he's fluttering soft kisses around Rex's cock. His hand gently, so gently, runs a feather light caress across Rex's balls, then down and _back_ to press a barely-present touch into the sensitive flesh there.

Rex _keens_ at the contact and tries to squirm down onto Cody's touch, impatient to make Cody feel good. He _has_ to make this good for Cody.

Cody stifles an affectionate laugh as he nuzzles into Rex's thigh, "Easy, we have plenty of time. I want to take my time to wind you up again, and then I want to watch you come on my cock."

While he'd been distracting Rex with his words, he'd slicked up his fingers to set about opening him up. He takes Rex's cock into his mouth again, reveling in the way it struggles to stir again, even so soon after his last orgasm. He slides one slick finger in, just to the first knuckle.

“More _please,_ Cody, I can take it. Please just-” His own sharp inhale cuts him off mid sentence as Cody sinks the digit fully inside him. “Kriff, Cody, just _take me!”_

A soft noise of disagreement is the only verbal response Rex receives. A Cody continues patiently coaxing his cock back to attention with his lips and tongue, he slides a second slippery finger in alongside the first. Together, both digits work him open, slowly stretching him and preparing him to take Cody’s cock. 

_‘Cody’s cock,’_ The thought has Rex spreading his legs wider for him with an eager little noise.

Cody pulls his mouth up, letting Rex’s re-hardening length slip from his mouth. “How do you want me?”

“S’long as I can see you, I’ll be fine.” A final brush of lips over the tip has Rex arching under him, “Cod’ika _please-”_

Bodily switching their positions again, Cody drags his fingers down Rex's spine until they're digging into the yielding flesh of his ass and impatiently pulling the Captain over his cock, the head only _just_ catching on the rim of Rex’s hole.

The ache in his chest sharpens, but only for a brief moment, and then Rex's sharp, needy whine rings through the air between them. Cody eases Rex down, only just entering him, feeling the way Rex stretches and opens around him. He’s content, for the moment, to feel the way the Captain flutters desperately around the tip of his cock. He rocks up in a shallow, experimental thrust, earning a sharp gasp. It’s incredibly gratifying to feel Rex come apart with all of his senses.

"C-Cody..." Rex pants, unable to work his mouth around the two extra syllables in Mando’a. A sheen of sweat glints across his forehead from the strain of taking Cody’s cock without the influence of lust-inducing cave slime to coax his body to submit. His thighs tremble on either side of the Commander’s, and he reaches down to grasp at his hands. 

That Rex still wants this much from him without the external influence of strange natural phenomenon both baffles and comforts. Cody reaches up to pull Rex closer, to lean their foreheads together. He presses his lips over Rex’s in a soft kiss, swallowing the sounds escaping the Captain’s throat. The beautiful sounds released by the beautiful person riding him. The person _choosing_ to ride him, not because he’s the only warm body to rut against until the chemical influence is out of his system, but choosing with a sound mind to share his beauty with Cody.

Cody, love - drunk in the moment, decides to tell him so. "Mesh'la," he purrs, restraining himself as Rex’s hole spasms around the tip of Cody’s cock and he lets out a needy whine.

“Wait, cyar’ika. Give yourself a moment,” the Commander moans and placatingly pulls him down for another kiss, hungrier and more demanding than the last.

Rex impatiently wiggles his hips, trying to convince the Commander, “Gedet’ye! I’ve _been_ ready for you!” Despite his words, his eyes water when he attempts to take the rest of Cody’s cock in one motion.

“Ke’pare!” Cody hisses sharply in response, tightening his grip on Rex’s hips. The Captain lets out a frustrated noise somewhere between a sob and a shout. Cody purrs soothingly, “Udesii,” he leans up to claim Rex’s lips, once again kissing away the noises his soft words bring, “Mesh’la, Rex. You’re _beautiful_ like this”

Rex attempts to continue again, which prompts Cody to continue speaking in soft Mando’a, “Nu’ni copaani gar kadala.” Cody runs soothing hands up strong shuddering thighs, thumbs rubbing into the dips of Rex’s pelvis, “I will _not_ hurt you, cyare.”

Cody hums and runs his palms up the expanse of Rex's stomach as it flexes. "Udesii,” He rumbles, “Easy, now, beautiful. Keep going, slowly." Rex could cry from the words alone, the addition of the emotions swirling in the Commander’s eyes, and the gentle, strained tone of his voice cause his chest to constrict painfully.

Rex sinks back on the cock filling him, until he's flush with Cody. There he pauses, taking slow deep breaths, and shifts his hips again to encourage the muscles to relax. The trembling in his thighs fades as he adjusts to the strain and stretch of being _finally_ filled. Cody slides his hands up Rex’s back, and pulls him down to press a searing kiss hungrily on the Captain’s mouth.

Rex tentatively lifts himself, barely an inch, the drag of his hole trying to keep Cody’s cock inside him setting sparks behind Cody's eyes. "Cody," There’s a broken tremor in Rex's voice, and he looks down at him with half-lidded, lust glazed eyes, "Gedet'ye… please Cody- I need you to move.” 

Pain flares suddenly in his chest, hot and bright and no longer suppressible. The cough doesn’t take Rex by surprise. What _does_ take him by surprise is the sudden complete inability to breathe around the blooms working their way up his throat. _‘No, no, no, no, no. Not now. Not like this.’_ He thinks to himself, getting dizzy from lack of oxygen. _‘Oh_ **_stars,_ ** _please, not like this.’_

Somewhere in the midst of wheezing for breath that won’t come, he realizes that Cody has pulled out and rolled them both onto their sides. The Commander pins him with uncompromising strength against his chest. Unyielding hands run soothingly in broad strokes up and down his back.

“N-no-” He manages to gasp out before the full blossoms, Kaminoan Primrose, spill damningly between them. Cody seizes next to him, _‘They could be for anyone,’_ he thinks hopelessly, as the blockage in his airway stops his breathing entirely. For a single, split, horrified heartbeat Rex thinks he’s dead, but then the Commander swallows down around his own flowers hard enough that blood trickles from the corner of his mouth.

Rex looks away, guilt burning through his soul. Cody pulls him closer.

_“Rex…”_

He’s never heard anyone say his name quite like this before, with so much apologetic grief.

“I’m so sorry Cody,” his whisper is roughened by the scratch in his throat, “I thought I could… I thought I could be content with just this, but…”

“Rex what are you saying?” Hope, barely daring to unfurl in Cody’s chest, burns and chases the flowers away from his lungs. 

Unable to look at either the flowers between them or the man they’ve grown for, Rex’s voice trembles with shame, “I’m sorry for trying to replace your General.”

Stunned into silence, Cody asks incredulously, “You think I’m in love with General Kenobi?”

“You don’t have to hide it from _me,_ Cod’ika. I get it.” And that seems to be exactly the wrong thing to say because the Commander shutters and pulls away and suddenly Rex absolutely cannot breathe and he’s going to die here in Cody’s bed covered in his own stale release and fresh blood and so many damned Kaminoan Primroses-

Urgently, spurred on by Rex’s silence, Cody curls close around him, “You don’t know what you’re talking about, Rex, my flowers aren’t for my General.”

The pressure in his lungs eases ever so slightly at the faintest hope- enough for him to gasp out, “Then _who,_ Cody?”

“They’re for you, Rex. They’ve always been for you.”

The sudden rush of oxygen makes the blond simultaneously weak and giddy. “Say it again?”

Confused, Cody furrows a brow, “I’ve been in love with you since we were _cadets,_ Rex, I thought you knew-”

A gleeful shout drowns out the rest of the Commander’s words, followed by a startled yelp and a _thump_ as they both tumble from the bed to the floor.

“You _di’kut,”_ Rex grins at him, “The flowers only started growing in _me_ when I thought you’d fallen for your General.”

“You mean you-”

_“Yes._ I love _you._ I’ve always loved you.” After another blessedly clear breath, Rex pulls him in for a soft, emphatic kiss, and adds, “I suspect I always will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Guide:  
> Cyare- beloved  
> Cod'ika- the addition of 'ika to the first three letters of a name indicates affection by the person using the name  
> Ner al'verd- My Commander  
> Ne chayaki- Lit. no teasing  
> Elek- yes  
> Gedet'ye- please  
> Mesh'la- beautiful  
> Cyar'ika- more affectionate than beloved, closer to darling or sweetheart  
> Ke'pare- Wait! (an imperative)  
> Udesii- Take it easy  
> Nu’ni copaani gar kadala- I don't want to hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had planned for Say Something to be much longer, but ThatKanraGirl and I decided that it would be easier and more manageable to break up the stories in this 'verse into smaller segments. This is not the end of the Say Something universe; she and I have much more in store for all the clones. Stay tuned to the Say Something 'Verse series for more stories set with the premise of the Grand Army of the Republic dealing with the spread of Hanahaki through their clone ranks.


End file.
